


Little Wonders

by sonata_de_morte



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the little moments that can turn a tentative romance into a love for the ages. A series of connected oneshots focusing on the bond forged between an introverted gardener and a hard man with a scarred past. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Occurrence

Kurama Minamino was many things. He was a gardener, an avid bookworm, a musician, and somewhat of a historian. He was not, however, closeted, as he told his friend Yusuke Urameshi over lunch one day.

"All I'm saying is that I can count on one hand how many dates you've been on and have fingers to spare." Yusuke argued. "Kuwabara and I can't tell whether we should be concerned or not."

Kurama ran a hand through his bright red hair and sighed. "While I appreciate your concern, Yusuke, it is not needed. I am fine."

"But all you do is putter around in that flower shop of yours all day." the other man protested. "You're missing human interaction in your life."

"And what do you call this?" the redhead asked, motioning to the two of them.

"You know what I mean." Yusuke replied with a pout.

"Yes, you mean female interaction." Kurama said. "There really is no interest."

The waitress chose that moment to bring them their check. She was polite to Yusuke, but blushed when Kurama handed her the money for his meal. She walked away, adding a little more sway to her hips than was necessary.

"See! That right there! That was interest, my friend. It happens everywhere we go."

Kurama just shook his head and waited for his change. He wasn't closeted. Not really. He knew very well that when he said there was no interest, he meant it the other way around.

* * *

The next day found Kurama opening his flower shop with a cheery smile. He was a morning person, and there was nothing better than coming down to his little store and greeting all of his charges. He hung his jacket up in the back and donned the apron that matched his emerald eyes perfectly. With a practiced hand, the redhead went around with his watering can, giving the plants their first drink of the day.

The bell over the door chimed announcing the arrival of the shop's only other employee. Kuronue was Kurama's old college roommate, and when he had shown up in town looking for a job, Kurama had welcomed the help.

"Morning, Red." The tall raven haired young man greeted his boss.

Kurama hummed a greeting in reply and continued to make his rounds with the watering can.

Kuronue went about making sure the store was ready to be opened. When Kurama joined him behind the counter, he raised an eyebrow. "Anything exciting planned for the weekend?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Kurama sighed and began arranging the bouquet they kept on the counter. "Actually, I am going to a party." he said.

"Whoa." Kuronue responded. "I don't think you've been to a party since college."

Kurama shrugged. "A friend of mine is getting married, so I will be attending his engagement party."

"Nice. I'd complain about not being invited, but I'm going up to Yomi's this weekend."

The bell over the door chimed again, and there was no more time for conversation.

An uneventful five hours passed, and the two workers prepared to close. Kuronue was in the back, so when the final customer of the day entered, Kurama was the one to help him. "Welcome to the Wandering Rose." he said.

A grunt was the only reply he got, so Kurama glanced up from the register. The customer was a young man who was at least a head shorter than him. He was dressed in all black which matched the shock of hair on top of his head. He raised reddish brown eyes to Kurama's green ones. "I need flowers." the customer said simply.

Kurama smiled kindly. "Then you are in the right place. What is the occasion, if I may ask? Something for a date?"

"Keh. Hardly." The shorter man replied. "My sister's getting married." he mumbled.

"Ah, then a bouquet for the bride?" Kurama asked.

"No. The wedding's a while off…I want…I don't like the moron she's marrying, but I want…"

Green eyes lit up in understanding. "You want something to show her that even though you don't necessarily approve of her choice, you accept it."

A nod was his reward. "Just a moment." Kurama disappeared for a minute, then returned holding a pot of blue violets. He presented them to the customer with a smile. "These are violets. In the language of flowers, they mean watchfulness."

The short man blinked. "Like, I accept her choice but will always be watching?" he asked.

"Precisely." Kurama answered. "And these will last longer than a bouquet."

"Thanks." the man paid for the flowers and left, allowing Kuronue and Kurama to close up.

* * *

Yusuke parked his car in front of a nice sized house. He opened the door for his long time girlfriend and waited for Kurama to get out. The three of them walked up to the front door and knocked.

It was flung open by a tall man with orange hair. "Urameshi! Keiko! Kurama! It's about time you got here." he boomed.

"Sorry, Kuwabara." Keiko said. " _Someone_ refused to use the GPS, and we got turned around."

"Whatever, we're here now, aren't we?" Yusuke grumbled. He pulled Kuwabara into a hug. "Congratulations, man! Who woulda thought your ugly ass would be getting hitched!"

"Laugh it up, Urameshi." Kuwabara replied. "You'll be next."

Kurama offered his congratulations as well, and then moved into the living room. He spotted his friend's fiancée and offered her a hug. Other than the hosts, Yusuke, and Keiko, he didn't know anyone at this party. He was just beginning to wish he had made up some excuse as to why he couldn't attend, when a familiar shock of hair caught his attention.

Kuwabara's future wife Yukina came over towing the short man from the flower shop behind her. "Kurama, I don't think you've met my brother yet. Hiei this is one of Kazuma's friends, Kurama. Kurama, my brother Hiei."

The two men eyed each other as Yukina drifted off to greet more people. "Did she like them?" Kurama asked suddenly. "The flowers?"

"Hn." Hiei answered. "She cried."

Kurama nodded. "So you don't like Kuwabara."

"He's a buffoon, and she can do better."

The redhead followed Hiei's gaze to where Kuwabara was telling a loud story to some of Yukina's friends from work. "He loves her." Kurama offered. "Much more than he loves himself." Hiei snorted. "This must be your home." Kurama continued. "Yukina and Kuwabara's apartment would not have fit so many people."

The dark haired male looked away. "She wanted the party." he mumbled.

"And even though you find her fiancé…lacking, you allowed her to have the party here. You are a good brother."

Hiei grunted and picked up a drink from the table, downing it in one gulp. He looked up at Kurama and made a decision. "I'm getting out of here." he said. "I've done my part, and I hate things like this."

Kurama looked around the crowded room with distaste. "I am not fond of them either." he replied. When he looked back, Hiei was gone.

A quick search found him halfway up the stairs with an expectant look on his face. "Well, are you coming?" he demanded.


	2. A Chance Occurrence Part 2

Hiei woke up the next morning with a full awareness of what had happened the night before. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was afraid to open his eyes.

He had taken a leap. True it was fueled by a three or four glasses of the punch that his sister's moronic future husband had made, but it was a leap nonetheless. He had spoken to the pretty redhead, then he had kissed the pretty redhead, and then… Well, for someone so delicate, and apparently inexperienced, the pretty redhead knew what he was doing. And he hoped against hope, that he hadn't made a mistake.

Nearly red eyes opened slowly. The splash of red hair that he had fallen asleep to was no where to be found. In it's place, however, was a folded piece of paper with his name on it. Refusing to let any hope spring up, Hiei grabbed the note and opened it.

 _Hiei,_ it began in neat writing that could only belong to Kurama.

_Hmm…I am not exactly sure what to say in this, since I have never been in such a situation. Is 'thank you' appropriate? The point, I suppose, is that I left with a very drunk Yusuke and a mildly irate Keiko in the early hours of the morning only because I had to open my store. That's where you can find me, if you are so inclined._

_-Kurama_

A rare smile found it's way onto Hiei's face, and with the grace years of training with a sword will give a man, he vaulted out of bed. The diminutive man had given his sister free reign of his spare bedroom for the night, and while he fully expected Kuwabara to still be sleeping, he knew that Yukina would be awake.

Sure enough, Hiei found her in his kitchen washing the serving trays and glasses that had been used the night before. "I would have taken care of that." he said by way of greeting.

Yukina smiled at him. "You already let us use your house to have a party that you didn't even want to attend, Hiei. Let me do this."

The man nodded and crossed to the refrigerator. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked softly.

"Oh very much." Yukina replied. "Thank you for sticking around as long as you did. Were you just upstairs?" Hiei nodded and his sister continued. "I hope we didn't keep you up. I noticed that Kurama disappeared pretty early too. I'm glad he came, even if he doesn't really like parties."

"Plus someone needed to be here to help Keiko get Yusuke home."

The young woman gave her brother a sharp look. "How did you know about that? You were gone by then."

"Any friend of Kuwabara is predictable." Hiei said to cover his mistake.

"I suppose so. Though I really wish you would give him more credit." Yukina said finally.

Hiei snorted. He grabbed an orange and headed for the door. "I'm going out. Use whatever you need, just don't let the oaf break anything."

* * *

Kurama had not been entirely honest with Hiei in his note. The Wandering Rose was not often open on Sundays. Usually just during the holidays and whenever Kurama found himself in need of a distraction. This was one of the latter times.

The gardener kept playing the events of the night before over in his head and wondering what alien force had possessed his body and gave him the courage to go that far, that fast, with someone he barely knew.

He didn't regret it.

That was what shocked him the most. Yes, the smaller man was cute, there was something about the way those brownish red eyes held his that made Kurama's stomach knot. But that was neither here nor there. Kurama Minamino did not hook up. He did not have one night stands. Not even in college when that's all everyone else seemed to be doing.

But he didn't regret this.

It was so rare that the redhead was attracted to anyone, (the last person being Yusuke, which led to some awkward exchanges) that he knew he had to see Hiei again. So he had left the note. Hopefully the Hiei didn't regret it either.

Instead of sitting in his office in the back dwelling on it, Kurama decided to go tend to his flowers. The lilies hadn't been watered in a few days, so he began with them. The callas were in full bloom and looking for attention.

"Good morning." he said to them. "You look well rested. Certainly more rested than I am. I spent the night acting incredibly out of character, and then helping a very drunk Yusuke home. The latter I suppose is not that surprising." The bell over the door chimed, and Kurama's breath caught. He put the watering can down and made his way to the front of the store.

Standing there in all black again was Hiei. Kurama swallowed. "Hi." he said, nervously playing with a lock of his hair.

"Hey."

Kurama bit his lip. "So I see you got my note."

Hiei nodded. "Thanks." he said. "For not just leaving."

"I wasn't sure of the protocol of these things, but I assumed leaving without saying anything was bad manners. At least if you want to see the person again."

The raven haired man looked at the floor. "You want to see me again?"

"I do. Though perhaps not so much of you for a while. What happened last night was out of character for me. I am usually much more old fashioned."

Hiei snorted. "I figured."

Kurama blushed. "I would, however, like to work up to it with you."

Hiei met the other man's eyes and let a small smile show. "Okay." he said.

"Maybe we can have a double date with Kuwabara and Yukina." Kurama replied in an offhand manner.

"Do not push it."


	3. First Date

Some time had passed since the events of Yukina and Kuwabara's engagement party. It was apparently the time of year when husbands and boyfriends had much to be sorry for, and needed flowers to prove it, because Kurama saw a steady stream of business. What he did not see, however, was Hiei.

He didn't know if the smaller man was avoiding him, or just very busy, and since he didn't have his phone number, or the time to drive out to his house, he had no way of finding out.

And so three weeks went by.

On the Friday of the third week, Kurama was closing up his store when his cell phone trilled in his pocket. The caller id showed Kuwabara's name.

"Hello?" the redhead answered.

" _Hey, Kurama. It's me, Kuwabara."_

"Yes, I know. What can I do for you?"

" _Well...are you busy tonight?"_

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he walked in the direction of his apartment. "Not terribly." he replied. "Why?"

" _Um…see…I wanna take Yukina to this restaurant, but her brother's sick and she won't leave him home alone."_

That caught the gardener's attention. "Oh? I was under the impression that Yukina's brother already lived alone."

" _He does. But you know how she worries."_

"I do indeed. What is it that you would like me to do, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, though he was sure he already knew and already agreed.

" _If you're not doing anything else, d'you think you could go over and sit with the shrimp so Yukina and I can go out? I'd ask Yusuke, but I don't think that would put Yukina's mind at ease, y'know?"_

Kurama chuckled. "Fair enough. I would be glad to go sit with Hiei." he said.

" _Thanks a lot, Kurama. I owe you one."_

A smile grew on the redhead's face. "It really is my pleasure."

* * *

Three hours later saw Kurama pulling his small Toyota into the driveway of Hiei's house. He wondered if Yukina or Kuwabara had told the raven haired man of the change in plan. He checked his reflection in the rearview mirror, running a hand through his already immaculate hair.

Before he could make himself anymore nervous, he got out of the car, locked it, and went to knock on the door.

A moment later it was opened by an astonished looking Hiei. His red eyes were wide, then they narrowed. "What do you want?" he snapped.

Kurama was taken aback by his tone. "Many things. Among them, to see you."

Hiei snorted. "Right."

"Hiei, why are you upset with me?" the redhead wanted to know.

"Maybe because you gave me all that crap about wanting to date me and then I don't hear from you for three weeks."

Kurama lowered his green eyes. "Things at the store have been too busy for me to come out here." he said with a small smile. He knew where this was going.

"And you can't call?" the smaller man demanded.

"Hiei, you never gave me your phone number. I could have gotten it from Yukina I suppose, but I assumed that you hadn't told her about us."

Hiei's face colored. "Oh. So you weren't blowing me off?"

Kurama shook his head. "Never."

"Oh." Hiei said again. "Good. Come in."

"Thank you." the redheaded gardener followed him into the house. "While I am glad I'm getting a chance to see you, in the interest of full disclosure, Yukina and Kuwabara asked me to come here tonight. They seem to be under the impression that you are sick."

"Because that's what I told them."

Kurama chuckled. "Really? I didn't think you would lie to your sister."

"I lied to the oaf." Hiei corrected. "He passed the lie to Yukina, which benefited me in two ways."

"And they are?" Kurama asked as he sat on the couch.

The smaller man hovered nearby. "I didn't have to go out with them, for one…and…it got you over here."

His reward was a brilliant smile from the redhead.


	4. Outing

Hiei was tired. No matter what people said about his skill with a blade, it took a lot of energy and patience to be able to lead sixteen twelve year olds through the exercises needed to master the katana. More than anyone knew he had.

The dark haired man was changing from his practice clothes in the employee locker room when the door banged open admitting a tall thin woman with strawberry blond hair. Hiei ignored her as she walked over to where he was pulling a shirt over his head. She leaned against the row of lockers and let a smile curve over her face.

"You work very well with the younger students." she said. "It's surprising."

Hiei shut his locker and leveled a glare at his boss. Her name was Mukuro. She had built up the training dojo where he worked when she was just eighteen years old. The woman had been through a lot of trauma in her life, and as a result the right half of her face was scarred heavily and her right limbs were prosthetics. That didn't stop her from being one of the best fighters that Hiei had ever seen. There was no interview process for working at the Three Kings Dojo. If you wanted to work there as an instructor all you had to do was fight Mukuro. You didn't have to win, (and most likely you wouldn't) but you had to show the boss that you had something different.

Mukuro had definitely won their battle, and while Hiei respected the woman, she often annoyed the hell out of him. But it was Wednesday, and that meant it was time for Mukuro's hump day routine.

"So, it's been a productive week so far, hasn't it?" Mukuro began. Hiei just nodded. "We should do something to celebrate some weekend, you know? Maybe just us?"

And there it was.

"Mukuro you do this every other week." Hiei snapped. "And what do I say every time?"

The woman laughed. "You say no."

"Right." Hiei grabbed his bag and made to leave the locker room. He could feel a headache blooming behind his eyes. "I'm seeing someone anyway." he murmured.

Mukuro rolled her eyes. "I'll accept your refusal, Hiei. I always do. You don't have to lie." She pushed past him and out of the room.

A growl worked it's way out of Hiei's mouth. He checked the time on his cell phone and hurried out to his motorcycle.

* * *

 

Kuronue handed an older woman the bouquet she had commissioned and leaned over to answer the ringing phone. "Wandering Rose Flower Shop." he said. "This is Kuronue, how may I help you?" He listened for a moment and then nodded. "Yep, he's in the back. Hold on." Covering the mouthpiece with one hand, Kuronue turned to the back of the shop. "Hey, Red! Phone!"

Kurama gave the roses he was pruning one last pat and made his way to the front of the store. "Thank you." he said as he accepted the phone. "This is Kurama."

" _It's me."_

The redhead grinned as he recognized Hiei's voice. "Well hello. This is an unexpected pleasure."

" _Hnn. You busy tonight?"_

"I had plans to have dinner with my mother, but she has to attend a function with my step-father." Kurama chuckled. "So no, I am not busy."

" _I was thinking that we could go out. You know, if you wanted to."_

Kurama was taken aback. He had assumed that he would have to be the one to initiate them going out since Hiei was so content to stay in when they were together. "That sounds lovely."

" _Good. Uh. I'll be by around 7."_

"I look forward to it. Oh, and Hiei, we'll be taking my car. I am not riding on that death trap you call a vehicle."

" _Fine. But I'm driving."_

"Alright. I'll see you at seven." Kurama replaced the phone in it's cradle with a smile. He looked up to see Kuronue looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who was that?" his coworker asked in a sing song manner.

"A friend." Kurama replied.

"A _boy_ friend?" The redhead's green eyes widened and Kuronue snickered. "Kurama, I've been your friend for years now. Surely you know that I know that you like guys."

A light blush stained Kurama's cheeks. "I never thought about it, really."

Kuronue nodded. "Well, I know. So tell me, is this Hiei your boyfriend. Is he cute?"

"He's very cute." Kurama answered. "I suppose you could say he's my boyfriend." He checked the clock on the wall. "Why don't we close up early today? It's been pretty slow."

"Mhmm." Kuronue replied. "Sounds good. Can't have you being late for you _daaaaate."_

Kurama just shook his head.

* * *

At 6:49 p.m. Hiei knocked on the door to Kurama's apartment. He had been there three times in the few weeks that the two of them had been together.

On the other side of the door, Kurama took a deep breath. He opened the door with a smile. "Hi."

Hiei reached up and tugged the redhead down to him for a kiss. "Hi." he said back once they had parted. "You ready?"

Kurama nodded. He stepped out of his apartment and locked the door behind him. With a mischievous grin, he captured Hiei's hand with his own. "So where are we going?" he asked as they walked down to where his car was parked.

"Not telling." Hiei replied smugly. He looked down at the smooth hand that was wrapped around his own calloused one and felt a warm tingle in his chest. "How was work today?"

The gardener was surprised by the effort at small talk. "Uneventful. Well, my boyfriend called and my coworker told me that he knew I was gay all along. Other than that, slow day."

"This boyfriend…" Hiei said. "You like him?"

"Very much."

And that made the tingle turn into full-blown warmth.

* * *

A short car ride later, Hiei and Kurama were being seated at one of the many Italian restaurants in their city. It was pretty fancy, so Kurama was glad that he had decided to dress up. "This is wonderful, Hiei." he said, eyes sparkling.

Hiei colored and motioned for the waiter.

They ordered their drinks, then turned their attention to the menus. Kurama decided on the chicken parmagiana and glanced over his menu at his companion. Hiei's brow was furrowed as he scanned the list of foods. Kurama let out a little giggle.

"What?" Hiei asked without lifting his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to be here with you."

The smaller man made his decision and closed the menu. "I'm glad." he said. "So…you call me your boyfriend?"

Kurama gave him a puzzled look. "Is that not what you are?"

Hiei shrugged. "I am, I guess. We just never discussed it."

"Fair enough. Hiei, it would make me very happy if we were together officially. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Red eyes darted away to stare at the wall. "I…uh…yes. I will."

Kurama reached across the table and took Hiei's chin in his cool fingers, making him meet his eyes. "Thank you." he said and touched the shorter man's lips with his own.

They were interrupted by the waiter coming back with their drinks. "Are you two ready to order?" he wanted to know.

Hiei looked at Kurama who nodded. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli." the raven haired man said.

"And I would like the chicken parmagiana."

"Excellent choices. They'll be out shortly." The waiter took their menus and walked off.

"Do you come here often?" Kurama asked once they were alone again.

Hiei shook his head. "Not anymore. Yukina used to work here when she was in college." he explained. "I would come to pick her up at the end of her shift, and she would bring me food sometimes."

"You and Yukina certainly seem very close." Kurama remarked.

A shrug was his answer. "We're twins."

That was news to Kurama for the siblings looked nothing alike. "When I was younger, I always wanted a twin." Kurama said suddenly. "But I wanted him to be more adventurous than I was. That way I could give into my urges to do things and people would think it was him and not perfect Kurama."

Hiei could detect a small amount of bitterness in his boyfriend's voice. "There's no such thing as perfect." he commented.

Kurama had to laugh at that. "I suppose you are right. People seemed to think I was pretty close back in high school and college though." He shook his head. "I feel like I talk too much when I'm with you."

"You don't." Hiei assured him.

The earned him another grin. "Still, you talk now. Tell me about you."

Hiei shrugged again. "Like what?"

"Well, how long have you lived here?"

The waiter returned with their food just then. "Enjoy, gentlemen." he said.

Once he was gone, Hiei answered. "A few years. I did a lot of traveling when I graduated from high school."

Kurama nodded. He tried a bite of his chicken and sighed happily. "No college then?"

"Couldn't afford it." Hiei said, hoping that that wouldn't make Kurama think less of him.

"Neither could I, really." the redhead was saying. "Scholarships are handy things. But please, continue."

"I ended up here the year Yukina went into college." the swordsman paused to eat some of his food. "I've been here since."

"How did you finance your travels?" Kurama wanted to know.

"With my sword." Hiei answered. "I trained with the katana from a young age. I entered competitions."

"Someday you will have to tell me stories about your travels."

Hiei's eyes hardened, and he applied himself to his food instead of answering.

The action was not overlooked by Kurama who took notice and filed the information away for later. He put a sunny smile on. "Would you like to try some of my chicken?"


	5. The "Outing"

Kurama yawned and stretched. He opened emerald eyes and found himself face to face with a shock of raven hair. He smiled as he remembered the events of the night before. They hadn't had sex, or even kissed that much. Instead they watched a movie, wrapped up in a blanket together, just enjoying each other's company.

Now it was Sunday morning, and Kurama had no plans to move for the next couple of hours at least. A happy sigh slipped from his lips, startling Hiei awake. Due to some unpleasant circumstances in his life, he was now a very light sleeper.

His lips turned up as he realized that he was not in bed alone. A couple of years ago that would have scared him senseless, but he knew that the person snuggled against his back would never hurt him. Or…he hoped so.

Hiei turned over and met the eyes of his boyfriend. "Hey." he murmured.

"Good morning." Kurama replied.

"You're still here."

The redhead had learned to take the matter of fact, slightly accusatory statements that Hiei made with a grain of salt. That was just how he was. Kurama just hummed in agreement and leaned forward for a kiss.

Their lips met just as a crash and a cry of "Oh, Kazuma!" rang out from downstairs.

Hiei swore violently. He was less concerned about whatever it was the buffoon had broken than he was about his sister finding him and Kurama in bed together. It wasn't like he could just hide the redhead in the closet and wait for them to leave. This wasn't high school.

Kurama could see the dilemma playing out in Hiei's eyes. "Would it be so bad if they knew?" he asked softly.

Hiei buried his face in the pillow and groaned. "No." he said. "It's…Yukina doesn't know I'm gay."

"Same question." Kurama returned. "Paired with one more. Why haven't you told her before now?"

The smaller man flopped onto his back. "I never thought I would have to."

The gardener could hear that his boyfriend had left his voice carefully blank, so he did him the honor of not prying. They weren't at that point yet. "Well, look at it this way. If we are going to continue to see each other, then Yukina should probably find out." Kurama said. "Granted this is not the ideal way to spring it on her, but it'll probably render Kuwabara speechless."

Hiei had to chuckle at that image. "So what, we just let them burst in here?"

"Or." Kurama began, dropping his voice to a whisper. "We could go down there. Maybe not wearing shirts…"

"I'll wear a shirt thanks." Hiei replied with a blush. "You do what you want."

Kurama climbed out of the bed and stretched, showing off his bare upper body and lean muscles. "Suit yourself." He watched as the shorter man donned a t-shirt that showed off how well built he was. In the back of his mind he calculated that it had been almost a month and a half since they had started dating. Perhaps it was time to take things a little further. But that was a thought for later.

Hiei stood next to the door with his fist clenched. He could feel Kurama's eyes on him, and it was making him shiver agreeably. "We doing this or what?" he asked, breaking the mood.

Kurama shook himself. "Yes." he said firmly. He took the man's hand and together they descended the stairs.

* * *

Yukina stared with dismay at the pile of broken glass that had been one of her brother's serving plates.

"Don't worry about it, Yukina." Kuwabara was saying. "It's not like pintsize ever has guests over or nothing. Why does he need a serving platter?"

"I'm not sure that's the point, Kazuma." the pale woman replied.

Her fiancé shrugged. "We can just get him a new one."

"Don't bother." Hiei's cold voice snapped. Both of his visitors' heads shot up and both of their mouths dropped open at the sight of the small swordsman hand in hand with Kurama. A _shirtless_ Kurama.

Hiei was…holding hands…with…It just did not compute.

"What the HELL?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Watch your mouth." Hiei spat in his direction, though his eyes never left his sister. He didn't know it, but a sort of pleading filled the reddish orbs, begging for her to understand and accept.

Yukina just stared, uncomprehending. Kurama could feel Hiei's tension in the way he was squeezing his hand, so he decided to intervene. "Good morning, Yukina." he said pleasantly.

That startled the young woman from her shock. "Kurama?" she whispered. "You and…" she turned her eyes to her brother.

The redhead nodded slowly. "That's right."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kuwabara demanded again.

"Hush, Kazuma." Yukina said before Hiei could snap at him. "Oh, this is wonderful!" Her eyes watered, and she a bright smile bloomed on her face. "Isn't this wonderful, Kazuma?"

The tall man was peering at his friend and his fiancée's twin. "Is this some kinda joke? Ha-ha good one guys."

"It's not a joke, you idiot." Hiei answered.

"But you can't be with Kurama. He might be a pretty boy, but he ain't gay. If he was, he would have told me and Urameshi."

"What's wrong with him being gay?" Yukina wanted to know.

"Nothin'" Kuwabara said quickly. "But he woulda told someone. Right?"

"Kuwabara, I…" Kurama faltered. "Yes, I should have told you. I suppose I thought you would figure it out eventually. Yusuke already has his suspicions after all."

"And you're going out with shorty here? Couldn't you have snagged someone, I don't know, nicer?"

Kurama chuckled. "I like Hiei just fine the way he is."

"Whatever makes you happy, I guess." Kuwabara said finally.

"And you _are_ happy, right?" Yukina chimed in, spearing her brother with a searching look.

Hiei nodded.

"Then that's all that matters." Yukina gave them all a sunny smile. "This calls for a celebration." she said. "You two sit down and I'll make you breakfast."

"You don't-" Hiei began.

"I'm going to." his sister said firmly. "Kazuma will clean up the glass, and then we'll have a nice breakfast. Kurama make him sit down."

The redhead obeyed and led Hiei over to the table. "That went well." he remarked. "And it was good practice."

"For what?" the smaller man demanded.

"All the other times we're going to have to do this." Kurama replied. "Now that I know you're happy with me, I fully intend to show you off."


	6. Hiei I

The short man known to all around him as simply _Sombra_ was irritated. He was sick of being talked about by people

who didn't know he spoke Spanish, he was tired of the constant cacophony that was the square in Madrid, and most of all, he was tired of _him._

Hiei narrowed his red eyes at the tall lithe man who was across the way chatting up a flower seller. It was getting more than a little ridiculous the way he just kept showing up in all of the places that Hiei was. Venice, Prague, there he was, looking like some tall god of death with his unnervingly pale skin, violet colored eyes, and long ebony hair.

If he were being honest with himself, Hiei would admit that at first, he'd found the man attractive. He was quiet, which the shorter man couldn't fault. But then…

As if his thoughts had suddenly made the ghostly figure remember that he existed, the tall man turned the full force of his gaze on Hiei who wished that he was the shadow that the people called him.

"Hiei." the pale man said as he walked over. "Do not worry, I would never neglect you."

"I'd never be so lucky." Hiei muttered under his breath. Aloud he sighed. "Luring the flower girls into your web, Karasu?"

The so named tipped back his head and laughed, and even then, after all he had put Hiei through, the smaller man couldn't help the shiver than ran down his spine at the sound. "I would never." Karasu replied. "Not when I have my pretty little _sombra_ to play with."

"I'm not your anything." Hiei snapped. He pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against and walked off. He didn't care that he was going to pay for it later; he had to get away from this man and quick, if only so he could remind himself that he hated him.

Karasu watched his plaything walk away and a sinister smile spread over his face. Oh the fun they would have that night.

* * *

Hiei wandered aimlessly along the river Manzanares. No one spoke to him, for which he was grateful. He would have been too distracted to respond anyway, so lost in thought was he.

Karasu had first made his appearance in the shorter man's life a year previous. Hiei had been in Finland for a few months, and he was headed south to Romania. He was relaxing in the only empty car on the train when the door banged open, admitting the tall male. He'd swept the curtain of silky black hair out of his face and looked around the car. When he spotted Hiei, he blushed.

"I'm terribly sorry to have disturbed you." Karasu said. "All the other cars were full and…" he trailed off when he realized Hiei could care less. "I'm Karasu." he finished.

Hiei glanced up and realized that there was no way he could ignore this man. He was not a prisoner to his hormones, but three years was still three years and a long time to go without knowing another's touch. It didn't seem right that someone could be so willow and muscular at the same time, or that eyes could be that color. "Hiei." he grunted, though a light blush colored his cheeks.

In that moment, Karasu knew all he needed to know to manipulate him. "A pleasure." He caught Hiei's hand in his own and brought it to his lips to kiss.

Hiei gasped as tingles erupted along his arm from where Karasu's lips were. Before he really knew what was happening, the smaller man was pinned to his seat with Karasu on top of him, their tongues battling for dominance.

All of his instincts were screaming that this was wrong, that if he wanted to be safe, he had to keep to himself. Wasn't that what he had learned in the foster home all those years ago, when his parents hadn't wanted him? It was, Hiei knew, but the things that Karasu's hands were doing beneath the waistband of his pants were distracting.

But true to his cruelty, Karasu didn't take him there. No, he got quietly off the train at the next station, and Hiei was in Italy four months later before he saw him again.

That time was worse. His body had remembered all the things Karasu had done to it with just his hands and when he saw him, seemingly by chance, in Venice, it looked a bit like fate. Which, had he been thinking clearly, Hiei would have remembered he didn't believe in.

That night he'd shown up at Karasu's hotel room. Karasu had offered him a drink and that was the last thing Hiei remembered before waking up shackled to the iron framed hotel bed. He was completely naked and a thick black ball gag was wedged behind his teeth.

No sooner had his eyes opened than Karasu appeared. "What a lovely sight you make." he said with a grin. "While you might be small in stature, you certainly make up for it in other areas." He glided closer to the bed. "You look worried, my pet. It's only me."

Hiei let loose a rage of obscenities from behind his gag and pulled at his bonds. "Mhll kmplll youph!" he shouted.

Karasu chuckled. "Doubtful, my love." he replied. "You are much to fond of me for that." He stood up and removed his clothes quickly, then climbed on top of his captive. "Worry not, pretty one. This'll only hurt for a few minutes. Well, right now anyway." With that he shoved his way inside of Hiei and used him as he pleased.

The next morning, Hiei awoke alone in the room, sore in places he didn't even want to think about, with a fuzzy at best memory of what had happened. All he could remember was that he had met Karasu and that they had had sex. When he tried to think of what else could have happened, his head throbbed angrily. So he stopped. _Bastard probably talked me into drinking too much._ Hiei thought. This felt something like his first, and last, hangover.

From there is was easy for Karasu, he stalked Hiei across Europe and each time they got a little closer. He used an array of drugs to alter the small man's memory and to force him to tell him things. When it came out about Hiei's sister Yukina and their strained relationship, Karasu knew he'd won.

He could tell that she was Hiei's weak point. That he felt guilty about something and would therefore do anything to keep her safe. It played right into his plans. In Prague, he sprung the trap. This time, he allowed Hiei to keep his memories, and when he awoke, Karasu was ready. Watching the little man's face as he explained the blackmail was going to be such fun.


	7. Fair Play

Kurama smiled at the adorable face his boyfriend was making as he tried to hide his pout. "It's only for a weekend, Hiei." he said again.

"It's not like I'm going to miss you or anything." Hiei grunted, averting his eyes.

Kurama raised a scarlet eyebrow. "Oh really?" He gripped Hiei's chin in cool fingers and leaned down to kiss him deeply.

"Well, maybe a little." the shorter man answered breathlessly. He flopped down on the redhead's bed. "Shouldn't I be going too? To you know, 'meet the parents'?"

"I honestly thought you wouldn't want to." Kurama answered, folding a shirt into his overnight bag. "Are we at that point in our relationship?"

Hiei shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not. Still, I should prepare my mother for the shock before I just spring you on her. She knows that I prefer men, but I have never brought one home before, so she probably thinks I have changed my mind."

"But you haven't."

Kurama nodded. "No, I haven't. Perhaps I'll tell her about you. Christmas is coming up, we could go to my mother's house and spend it there. Oh! We could have matching sweaters!"

The raven haired man shuddered violently. "Forget I said anything."

* * *

Shiori Minamino Hatanaka pulled her son into her arms. "It's been too long."

"I was here early last month, Mother." Kurama replied, hugging her back.

"I know." his mother said, leading him into the house. "But I worry about you out there in the city all alone."

"I am far from alone, Mother. I work with Kuronue. Yusuke and Kuwabara keep me from holing up in my apartment. And…then there's Hiei."

Shiori nodded. "That's good. Come into the kitchen, dear. I'll make us some tea."

Kurama followed her, noticing how quiet the house seemed. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Your stepfather and stepbrother are on a camping trip. This is going to be the last warm weekend for a while, so Satou took your brother."

"I see." the redhead answered and went to sit at the table.

"How is your store doing?" Shiori wanted to know.

"Well. The closer it gets to the holidays, the more business we see. Can I help you with anything, Mother?"

Shiori waved his request aside. "You sit right there, dear. We got the invitation to Kazuma's wedding. It was very nice of him to include us."

Kurama nodded. "Yes. He wanted you all to be there. He is grateful for all you did for him when we were younger."

"It was no trouble. He was a good boy. He and Yusuke both. I'm glad they are doing well." Shiori frowned. "You mentioned someone else though."

Kurama stalled by accepting a cup of steaming tea from his mother, waiting for her to be seated, and taking a sip. "I…yes. Hiei."

"He's a new friend?"

He traced the rim of his teacup with a delicate finger. "He is. He started out as a customer. Hiei is Kuwabara's fiancée's twin brother, and he was buying flowers for her. We got to talking at the engagement part later that same night."

"That's nice. Are you two close?" Shiori could tell there was something her son was not telling her. She had an idea what it might be, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"We've grown to be." Kurama answered slowly. "He's…we're…" He stopped and took a breath. "We're dating." Without waiting for his mother's reply, the redhead rushed on. "I've told you that I prefer men, and although I have yet to have a successful relationship with one, that hasn't changed."

Shiori surprised him by laughing gently. "I didn't think it would. Yes, I was sad to realize that I would never be getting a daughter in law that I could spoil, but I've always accepted your preference. This Hiei is good to you?"

Kurama smiled softly. "Too good." he replied.

"What does he do?"

"He teaches swordsmanship at a dojo in the city. He's very good at it."

Shiori nodded her approval. "As long as you are happy, dear."

"I am. I'll bring him with me sometime." Kurama promised.

The day passed quickly, with Kurama helping his mother with dinner and the two of them talking and laughing over old photos. It was already quite late when Shiori bid her son good night and headed up to bed.

Kurama cleaned up the kitchen, made himself a cup of tea, and went up to his old bedroom. It was much the same as it was when he'd lived there. The walls were painted a soft blue color and were bare except for a few bookshelves. A desk sat along one wall and the bed was on the opposite one. Kurama fished his laptop out of his bag and set it up on the desk.

He checked his email and did some work making sure the store's finances were in order. He was considering going to bed when his cell phone buzzed with a text message. Kurama flipped it open and smiled when he saw it was from Hiei.

_Are you in your bedroom?_ it said.

Kurama was puzzled. _At my mother's. Yes._ he replied. He waited, but there was no response. Chalking it up to one of his boyfriend's odd quirks, the redhead grabbed his toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom.

He showered quickly, washing his hair during the process. Kurama toweled the long red mass dry and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He was combing his hair as he walked back to his room. It was an intensive process, which might have been why he didn't see the addition.

"Why don't you ever look this delicious when you stay at my house?" a very familiar voice asked.

Kurama dropped the comb looked up in surprise. There on his bed was Hiei with a smug grin on his face. "How did you get in here?" Kurama hissed.

Hiei jerked his head in the direction of the window. The smile faded from his face and he looked down. "Is this okay?" he asked softly.

"I'll admit I am shocked to see you." Kurama replied carefully. "But yes, this is fine."

The shorter man walked over to his boyfriend. He reached up, fisting his hands in Kurama's still damp hair. "Good." he purred, pulling the taller man down to him. They kissed hard and fast, then slow and deep. Hiei let one hand drop to the edge of the towel covering Kurama's lower half. It had slipped from his waist down to his hips, letting a light dusting of red pubic hair free.

The redhead gasped into Hiei's mouth as the smaller man gripped one of his hips tightly. "Hiei, my mother is right down the hall." he whispered.

"I know." Hiei returned, sliding a finger from the hip to the trail of hair that disappeared into the towel. "You can stop me at any time." Hearing no further complaint, Hiei's finger dipped into the towel, tickling the skin there.

A combination of a moan and a laugh burst out of Kurama's mouth. Who was this person? Kurama Minamino did not fool around in his mother's house. He just did not. But Hiei was making it hard to concentrate on that. And the lower that finger went, the less Kurama seemed to care about propriety and what he didn't do. It felt good, damn it.

Hiei removed his finger from the towel and brought his hand to where the cloth was tucked. He played with it a little, loosening it. But he waited, knowing that at some point, Kurama was going to tell him to stop. And he would, because the little brunette knew what it was to not have his limits respected.

Kurama's lips parted and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. He looked down, spearing Hiei with his emerald gaze. "Our first time will not be in my childhood bed with my mother mere feet away." he cautioned. "But…if we're quiet…we can…"

Hiei took the meaning. He spun the redhead around and pushed him onto the bed. "I like it when you loosen up." he whispered into Kurama's ear. "But, I should point out that we already had our first time."

Green eyes rolled. "I am not counting that. You were drunk."

Hiei straddled the larger man's waist. "Fair enough." He peppered Kurama's bare chest with kisses and bites. He took notice of the gasp he got when his teeth scraped lightly along a nipple. He scooted down Kurama's body and opened the towel. "Yep, just like I remembered. Carpet matches the drapes."

Kurama blushed, and Hiei felt a surge of joy. It was nice, he decided, being intimate with someone you cared about.

Since he _had_ been fairly drunk the last time he'd been in such proximity to Kurama's length, he vowed to take this time to relearn it. It was still the nice size he remembered it being, not large enough to break him, but large enough to present a challenge for the smaller man. He ran his fingers through the red curls at the base of him, marveling at how fine they were.

Kurama moaned a little. "Having fun down there?"

"Not yet." Hiei wrapped a small hand around the shaft and squeezed a little.

His boyfriend inhaled sharply, the feeling of Hiei's calloused hand making him harder by the minute. "Hiei." he whined.

"Hm?" The brunette squeezed again, this time moving his hand up to close around the tip. "Do you like this?" he asked casually.

Kurama could only nod. It felt amazing. He was surprised by how easy it had been to drop his reservations and allow his little lover to have his way. They had still only been dating for a little over a month, and usually Kurama wouldn't let someone be this intimate with him for a while yet. But it felt so good with Hiei. The two locked eyes and there was a promise in the red depths of Hiei's. _I'll keep you safe._

Kurama was knocked from his musings by the feel of the tip of Hiei's tongue swirling around the head of his erection. Without warning, the smaller man engulfed the tip in his warm mouth. Kurama's back arched, sending more of his length into Hiei's mouth.

Hiei grabbed Kurama's hips, holding him still as he took more and more into his mouth. He liked the way the redhead smelled like roses, even down there, and tasted clean, like rain. He bobbed his head up and down, taking more of the smooth hardness until it hit the back of his throat, then he held still, palming Kurama's sac.

The redhead was whimpering and clutching at the sheets. He felt electrically charged and _good._ Hiei moved his head up and down again, lightly grazing his teeth along the shaft as he came up.

And that was enough for Kurama. He thrust his hips up and came hard. Hiei, the more experienced of the two, was prepared, and he swallowed it all as he came up, letting go of the softening length with an audible pop.

He tilted his head as he looked at the other man. "You okay?" he wanted to know.

Kurama nodded. He swallowed and pulled Hiei down to lie on his chest. "Better than okay. I am really quite fond of you."

Hiei snorted. "Because I don't have a gag reflex?"

"No. Because you are a good person and I like you."

Hiei smiled a little at that. "Should I leave?" he asked.

"You don't have to. I told my mother about you earlier; she was much more fine with it than I expected. You could meet her in the morning, if you wished."

"Okay." Hiei said.

They were quiet for a moment. "Hiei," Kurama began. "It doesn't seem fair that you came all the way out here, and I am the only one who got…er…pleasured."

The shorter man snickered at his boyfriend's discomfort with the word. "Don't worry about it." he murmured so softly Kurama almost didn't hear him. "This…closeness is enough."


	8. Mothering

It was a rare slow day at the Wandering Rose, and Kurama was zoned out as he trimmed the thorns off of a rose plant. He was thinking of the previous weekend when Hiei had shown up randomly at his mother's house.

The two of them had fallen asleep tangled together and they awoke the same way. Kurama could hear his mother puttering around in the kitchen and gently shook Hiei awake. The little brunette blinked at him. "My mother is awake. I am going to go warn her that you're here."

Hiei nodded and unwound himself from his pretty redhead. "Is she going to freak out?" he whispered.

Kurama shook his head. "My mother has seen it all. I've been friends with Yusuke and Kuwabara for years after all, and it's not the first time someone has come through my window in the middle of the night."

Hiei scowled a little at the thought of those two morons being in Kurama's room after hours. Kurama chuckled and kissed Hiei's nose. He stretched and slid out of bed. He blushed a little when he saw that he was still naked, but shook it off and reached for his bag to put on some clothes. The redhead could feel Hiei's eyes sliding down his form and he shivered. "The bathroom is down the hall on the left." Kurama said. "If you want to freshen up."

Once he was dressed, he ran a brush through his hair. He kissed Hiei once more and then headed down to the kitchen.

Shiori was making breakfast, and she turned around with a smile when her son entered. "Good morning, dear." she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Kurama replied. "Mother, how would you feel about one more at breakfast?"

"Is one of your friends coming over?"

"Er…something like that. Hiei…showed up last night after you went to bed. I hope that's okay."

Shiori laughed. "Of course it is. I would love to meet him."

No sooner had she said that, than Hiei appeared in the kitchen. He took Kurama's hand. "Mother, this is Hiei, my boyfriend. Hiei, my mother, Shiori Hatanaka."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hatanaka." Hiei said politely. "I'm sorry for just bursting in on you like this."

"You as well, Hiei." Shiori replied. "And nonsense. Any friend of my son's is welcome here."

It had gone well, Kurama decided. Hiei was polite, Shiori was accepting. The redhead had nothing to complain about. He checked the clock on the wall in the garden area of his shop. It was almost time to close for the day.

* * *

Hiei opened his front door to see Kurama standing on the stoop with bags of groceries. "I thought I'd make you dinner." he said.

The shorter man moved aside so Kurama could come in. "You do know I am capable of getting my own dinner, right?" he asked as he closed the door.

Kurama laughed. "You can't eat take out every night, Hiei."

"It's not every night." Hiei grumbled in return.

"All the same, I'm making you dinner tonight." Kurama led the way to the kitchen and placed his bags on the table. He turned around and kissed Hiei sweetly.

"Fine." Hiei grunted and plopped into one of his kitchen chairs. "You know where everything is."

The redhead nodded and got to it. He spread out his ingredients and began making a chicken and broccoli casserole.

Hiei just watched, surprised at how comfortable he felt having Kurama moving around in his kitchen as if he owned it. Once the dish had been placed in the oven, he stood and pressed himself close to Kurama's back, just inhaling the scent of him.

"Well hello there." Kurama murmured. "Bored already?"

"No." Hiei mumbled. "You just smell good."

Feeling rather bold, Kurama switched their positions so that Hiei was sitting on the counter and he was between his legs. He leaned forward and captured the smaller man's lips with his own. "I'm glad you live alone." Kurama whispered between kisses.

Hiei had to agree. He licked along Kurama's bottom lip and was rewarded by with a soft gasp. He slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth and teased the appendage he found there.

Kurama rose to the challenge beautifully and their tongues danced together as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. The redhead's nimble fingers reached into Hiei's pants and wrapped around the hardening length they found there.

Hiei groaned into Kurama's mouth and bucked into his hand. He was surprised at the show of dominance from his boyfriend. Kurama usually had to be prodded into such acts. Not that he was complaining, of course.

The smooth coolness of the gardener's hand felt wonderful on his heated flesh and he found himself bucking faster and getting closer.

Kurama caught Hiei's gaze with his own. "Come for me." he whispered gently.

There was no force in his words. The choice was completely Hiei's and he chose to obey. He gave one last thrust and then came all over Kurama's hand.

The redhead smiled and pulled his hand out of Hiei's pants. He licked the white fluid from his fingers, his eyes never leaving those of his lover's as he did so.

Hiei flushed. "You're getting much to good at these things." he panted.

Kurama chuckled. "I didn't think there was any such thing." he leaned closer to the smaller man and whispered in his ear. "Besides, you can't wear the pants in this relationship _all_ the time. Now go clean up while I check on dinner."

Hiei slid off the counter and went to go do as he was told. His head was spinning as he walked up the stairs. It had been nearly a decade since a hand job and some heavy petting had made him feel so…boneless, weightless, and good. The pretty man down in the kitchen was doing things to him that he'd never felt before. He liked it; that much he knew.

He washed up quickly, changed his pants, and was down the stairs again just in time to hear Kurama swear under his breath. "What?" he asked as he came around the corner.

Kurama was holding his hand under a stream of cold water in the sink. "Nothing to get alarmed about. I burned myself."

"How?" Hiei demanded, going for the freezer to make an ice pack.

The redhead blushed. "Well…I wasn't thinking very clearly, and I reached into the oven to get out the casserole…er…without an oven mitt."

Hiei stared at the taller man. That was something he'd expect from Kuwabara or one of his idiot friends, but not from Kurama. His look must have conveyed that because Kurama blushed harder.

"Come here." Hiei ordered, taking his lover's hand in his own. He pressed the ice pack lightly to the burned fingers. "No more cooking for you tonight."

"I'm fine, Hiei. I've had much worse."

Hiei shook his head. "Sit." he said, pushing him into a chair. "You're not hurting yourself more on my watch."

Kurama obeyed. "Yes, sir." he replied jokingly.

Hiei got an oven mitt and pulled the pan out of the oven. " _This_ is how you remove something hot from the oven." he said pointedly.

The redhead stuck his tongue out.

"I have better uses for your tongue than pointing it at me." Hiei remarked as he set the casserole on the counter. He had to admit that it smelled good. He got one plate down and dished the food up, bringing it to the table with one fork.

He took a bite of the steaming food and then held another bite out for Kurama. The gardener raised an eyebrow. "I do retain the use of my hands, Hiei." he pointed out. "Feeding myself is not that hard."

"Will you just eat the damned food?" Hiei snapped. "You need to keep that ice on your hand."

Deciding to take the gesture for what it was, Kurama opened his mouth obediently. Hiei deposited the food there and ate his own bite while Kurama chewed. "And how long exactly do you intend to feed me?" the redhead wanted to know.

Hiei shrugged. "As long as it takes." He fed his lover another bite.

"I suppose I can live with that." Kurama responded after he swallowed.

"But don't make a habit of hurting yourself." Hiei warned. "I have better uses for your hands too."


	9. The "Outing" Redux  or A Small Quarrel

Hiei had a headache.

Kurama's friend Yusuke had a big mouth, and he had yet to stop talking since the two had arrived. Apparently the redhead and the big mouthed police officer had lunch together once a month and he had tagged along for this one. The second they'd walked into the restaurant, Yusuke had been all up in arms.

"I can't believe you told Kuwabara and not me!" he shouted.

Kurama shot Hiei an apologetic look and motioned for him to sit. "I'm sorry, Yusuke. I thought he would tell you."

"Well, he did. And I called bullshit. Then he got Yukina to confirm it. But I was still like no way. There's no way Kurama's got a guy that I didn't get to meet."

"But you _did_ meet him." Kurama pointed out.

"Yeah, but not as your boyfriend! There's got to be a separate introduction for that!"

Kurama sighed. "Alright, Yusuke. This is Hiei. He's my boyfriend. Hiei, this is Detective Yusuke Urameshi. He works for the local precinct, and I've known him since we were teenagers. Can we order now?"

Yusuke relented, and they ordered their food. They had begun eating when Kurama noticed Yusuke staring at him intently. "Yes?" he asked warily.

"I'm just trying to picture you having sex." the dark haired man said.

Hiei glared at him and Kurama flushed. "Why in the world are you doing that?" he demanded.

"Because I can't see it. I always assumed your bottom layer of clothing was like stitched to your body or something. I don't think I've even seen you shirtless in all the years we've known each other."

"His clothes are very much removable, Detective." Hiei interjected. "In fact, if you'd like, I could tell you the things we do so you don't have to imagine it. I could tell you what happens when his hand slips into my pants at night-"

"No thanks!" Yusuke broke in. "I don't need that image in my head."

Hiei smirked and shrugged. That had effectively killed the conversation for the time being, and the small swordsman went back to his burrito. Kurama kicked him under the table which Hiei answered by running his foot up the other man's leg seductively. The redhead flushed again.

"We should have a party." Yusuke said suddenly.

"For what occasion?" Kurama wanted to know. "Are you finally going to propose to Keiko?"

It was the detective's turn to be embarrassed. "Yeah one day. But I was thinking more a coming out party for the two of you."

"No." Hiei snapped.

"Oh, c'mon, Hiei." Yusuke said. "It'll be fun. All of your friends will be there, well…all of Kurama's friends, because I don't know any of your friends, and honestly I doubt you have any. We can drink and eat and it'll be great!"

"No."

Kurama sighed again. "We really don't need a party, Yusuke. Though we appreciate the sentiment."

"You're just saying that because he doesn't want one." Yusuke replied.

"No, I'm saying that because _I_ don't particularly like parties, which you know."

The dark haired man checked his watch and groaned. "I gotta get back to the station, but think about it okay?" Yusuke dropped some money on the table to pay for his food, shrugged into his coat, and then headed out the door.

Kurama and Hiei paid for their food and then left as well. Hiei was off that day, so he followed the redhead down the street to the Wandering Rose. He had been to the shop several times to pick Kurama up or to walk home with him, but he had never come just to hang out.

"Are you hanging around?" Kurama asked him in surprise.

The shorter man shrugged. "Will it distract you?"

Kurama leaned down and kissed him. "Of course it will, but stay anyway." He opened the door to the store. "Kuronue, I'm back from lunch." he called.

The tall man popped up from behind the counter. "Oh, hey." He caught sight of Hiei. "Hey, Hiei."

Hiei nodded in greeting and wandered off to look at the flowers. "What were you doing down there?" Kurama asked his employee.

"Hiding." Kuronue responded.

Kurama frowned as he put his apron on. "From what?"

"My ex-girlfriend was walking around outside, and I didn't want her to see me. I was listening for the bell though."

"Okay." the gardener said slowly.

"How was lunch?" Kuronue wanted to know.

"It was fine. Yusuke was being Yusuke. He wants to throw Hiei and me a 'coming out' party." He made air quotes with his fingers. "I told him it was unnecessary."

"Aw, but that's a great idea!" the tall man said. "Yomi might be coming through town this weekend. He could come!"

Kurama closed his eyes. There was going to be no way out of this. "Kuronue…" he began. "Neither of us like parties very much."

"And I am not going to be used as an excuse for a bunch of morons to get wasted." Hiei put in, appearing out of nowhere.

"What if we make it a small party? More like a get together? It could be classy." Kuronue speared Hiei with a look. "I've met your sister, and she would love something like this. She'd want to help."

And that sealed it. Hiei glared in defeat. "It's not going to be at my place." was his reply.

"Nor mine." Kurama said quickly. "There will be no more than twenty people invited, and there will be no beer."

"Done, done, and done." Kuronue assured them. "I'll give Yusuke a call and we'll put something together."

Kurama just nodded and headed to the back to tend to his plants.

Hiei gave the other black haired male his sister's phone number. "Let her help plan." he ordered. Yukina would make sure it didn't get out of hand.

"You gave in too easily." he said as he approached his lover who was surrounded by flowers. "We could have avoided this whole thing."

"If I recall, Hiei, once Kuronue mentioned that it would make Yukina happy, you folded yourself. You put the happiness of your sister ahead of your own. It's sweet."

Hiei snorted. "And _you_ put the happiness of your friends ahead of your own. It's stupid."

Kurama closed his eyes. "I don't want to fight with you about this. We'll have the party and then move on with our lives. There are people that will get enjoyment out of it, even if it is not us."

"Oh, good." Hiei returned sarcastically. He plopped down on the floor beside the redhead.

"What if I reward you for putting up with this?" Kurama bargained.

"I'm not a child."

"A fact I am well aware of. But that doesn't mean you can't be compensated for good behavior."

* * *

The week seemed to go by faster than normal, and soon it was Friday and the day of the party. Since most of Kurama's friends lived in apartments, Yukina's friend Botan pulled some strings and got her boss to let them use of the lakeside cottages that he owned. The party was going to be small as Kurama had requested and while there was wine and champagne, there was no beer present.

Yusuke had grumbled, calling it a dud, but Yukina had very politely suggested that perhaps it was time they had more grown up parties, since they were, in fact, grownups.

By the time Kurama and Hiei pulled up in Kurama's car, it looked like most of the guests had arrived.

The redhead squeezed Hiei's hand. "Please try to have a good time tonight." The small brunette looked at him incredulously and Kurama rolled his eyes. "Alright, well, at least don't spend the evening glaring at everyone."

Hiei was not looking forward to this and he had made it no secret. Yukina had asked him if there was anyone he'd like to invite, and he'd put Mukuro's name on the guest list mostly so she'd stop hitting on him at work.

He walked beside the redhead, who he had to admit looked very handsome in his black jeans and dark green sweater, as they headed up to the cottage.

Kuwabara spotted them and grinned. "Hey, everybody, Kurama and the shrimp are here!"

"It's about damned time." Yusuke said as they entered. "Thinking about bailing?"

"Of course not, Yusuke. We appreciate you all doing this."

Yukina came over then with a bubbly looking woman with blue hair. "Hiei!" the woman cried. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey." he responded.

Seeing her brother wasn't going to, Yukina made introductions. "Kurama this is Botan, a friend of mine from college. Botan, this is Hiei's boyfriend Kurama."

"Nice to meet you." Botan said enthusiastically.

"She's not drunk." Hiei muttered. "This is her being normal."

"Kurama!"

The gardener turned and saw Kuronue waving to him. "It was nice to meet you, Botan. Thank you for helping with this, Yukina. If you'll excuse us." Kurama towed his boyfriend over to where Kuronue was standing with another tall man with long black hair.

"Yomi." Kurama said warmly. "It's been too long."

"I agree." the man said with a smile. "You look the same as always. I think you'll look this good on your deathbed."

Hiei threw a glare at the man. That sounded suspiciously like flirting to him. He elbowed Kurama, and the redhead started. "Yomi this is Hiei. Hiei this is my friend Yomi. We went to the same college."

"I'd say we were more than friends then, Kurama." Yomi said. "They used to joke that we were joined at the hip!"

"Or at other things." Kuronue put in. "I'd be trying to study and those two would be whispering about something. It was gross."

"You were jealous, my friend." Yomi replied with a smile. "Kurama and I were good together."

"For a time." Kurama agreed.

"Where'd Hiei go?" Kuronue asked suddenly.

Kurama looked around and saw his boyfriend pushing his way over to the drinks table. "He'll be okay." he said. "Hiei is less fond of such gatherings than I am."

"I didn't think that was possible."

* * *

Mukuro caught sight of her employee by the table with the wine. He was in the process of knocking back a glass of merlot when she came over.

"Slow down there, short stuff." she said. "It'll go straight to your head."

Hiei shot her a withering glare. "And I should care why?"

"Because you don't want to be wasted at your own party." Mukuro tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down. "Where is your boyfriend anyway?"

"Oh you finally believe me, do you?" Hiei snapped. He sighed and set the glass down. "He's over there, chatting it up with an ex of his."

Mukuro's eyes widened. "And you're jealous? I didn't even think you were capable of feeling things that other people felt." She peered over at Kurama who was laughing at something Yomi had said. "He's cute, I'll give you that."

"I don't need you to give me anything."

"Except a paycheck."

The swordsman glared at her again. "I'm going outside." he said.

"Is that an invitation?" Mukuro asked with a sly smile.

"No. It's information. In case he…well if anyone cares."

"Fine, fine." the woman replied, losing interest already. "I'll tell him. If he cares."

Hiei looked over at Kurama again and then headed for the door.

* * *

Nearly an hour and a half had passed, and Kurama had to admit that this was not such a bad party. He had greatly enjoyed catching up with Yomi and Kuronue, and now he was off to find his boyfriend.

The redhead felt bad about letting his friends monopolize his time, and he intended to apologize for it if he could ever hunt down Hiei. It seemed the little brunette was nowhere in sight.

"I know who you're looking for." A tall woman with reddish-blond hair said as she walked up beside him. "My name is Mukuro."

"Oh, you're Hiei's boss." Kurama said.

"I am. And you are his boyfriend. I fear you've been a bit negligent tonight, Kurama."

"Yes, I am aware of that. I'm trying to find him to apologize."

Mukuro smiled. "Well, I might know where he is."

Kurama frowned at her. "Either you do, or you don't."

"Oh, I do, and I'll gladly tell you, if _you_ tell _me_ something."

The redhead could understand now why his little lover was always so exasperated with this woman. She spoke as if she thought she was telling him a riddle that it was his privilege to solve.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Do you care about him? Does he make you feel things you never thought you would feel? Because he does for me, and if you are just playing around with him, I'd like a chance to go out with him before he gets entirely besotted with your pretty face."

Kurama was a little stunned. "I do not play around with anything." he said firmly. "What I feel for Hiei is none of your business. Furthermore, you are his employer so your behavior is beyond inappropriate. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go find him myself."

He walked quickly away, leaving Mukuro wide-eyed behind him. Kurama had never raised his voice, but she could still tell he meant business. _Oh well,_ she thought, _it was worth a try._

* * *

By the time he made it outside, Kurama had calmed down. All he wanted now was to find Hiei and make sure every thing was okay with them. He didn't have to look very hard once he was out of the cottage. Even in the dark, he could make out the silhouette of Hiei's shock of hair down by the lake.

Kurama walked down and stood behind him. "Are you very angry with me?" he asked quietly.

Hiei shrugged. "Should I be?"

"Probably. I behaved quite rudely, and I am sorry."

The shorter man turned around. "You're not going to tell me that I overreacted by leaving?"

"Did you? Overreact, I mean."

Hiei shook his head. "Was I supposed to just stand there and listen to stories about how you and Yomi were so good together?"

Kurama sighed. "No. I understand why you left. I should have told you about Yomi and I before we got here. I shouldn't have let them go on and on about when we were dating in front of you. I do accept full responsibility for this."

There was a heavy silence for a few minutes and then Hiei let out a breath. "You're far too perfect to be with me." he said almost inaudibly.

"Hardly." the redhead scoffed. "Hiei, this is the happiest relationship I've been in. Granted, there haven't been many, but I wouldn't trade what I have with you for anything."

"Not even more good times with Yomi?"

Kurama smiled indulgently. "What he neglected to mention was that there were just as many bad times as their were good. Yomi was a terrible flirt, and he was always attracting the eye of someone else. It was quite frustrating."

"I know how that feels." Hiei muttered, looking up into his boyfriend's pretty face.

"I _am_ sorry. But you must understand that you are all I want, Hiei. In fact, I think I have decided that no one else can have you."

That took the shorter man by surprise. It sounded like something Karasuwould have said back when he'd had no freedom. But instead of eliciting fear and the desire to run, it made Hiei… _happy?_ He was no man's property anymore, but he'd gladly be kept by Kurama.

Making a move that was out of character for him, Hiei moved forward and wrapped his arms around the other man's torso. He burrowed his nose in Kurama's chest and held on for dear life.

Kurama embraced his lover tightly and dropped a kiss on his head. A small smile was playing on his lips as he whispered, "Perhaps this party was not such a bad idea."

Hiei snorted. "No, it was." his voice was muffled by Kurama's sweater. "It just turned out okay."

Kurama laughed. "You are so stubborn." He pulled away from the smaller man and took his hand possessively. "Come on. We should at least say goodnight before we leave."

"We're leaving?"

"I did promise to reward you for agreeing to this party. Tomorrow's Saturday, neither of us has to work, and I propose we spend the day in bed."

Kurama didn't say what they would be doing in that bed, but Hiei didn't much care. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his pretty redhead so that he could figure out exactly what this feeling in his chest was.


	10. Home

Kurama's bedroom was the largest room in his five room apartment. Due to some design flaw, the space that had been allotted for a den/living room area had been turned into the bedroom. But that was the reason that Kurama had decided to live there. He loved how the room gave him the space to have many bookshelves and tables for the plants that he kept.

He also was quite fond of the way Hiei looked as he stood in front of one of the large windows staring at the moon. "What is it with you and windows?" The redhead asked as he watched his lover from the bed. They had just gotten home from the party, and were just relaxing, enjoying each other's company.

Hiei answered without turning around. "Freedom. If there's a window, I can get free."

Kurama lowered emerald eyes. "And are you so concerned with being free of this place?"

The shorter man shook his head quickly. "No. It's a left over habit for me to check for a quick exit. Your place is better than mine because you don't have to worry about anyone bursting in on you."

Kurama chuckled at that and then grew serious. "Hiei." he said, waiting for his lover to turn around before speaking again. "I know that something terrible happened to you once. I have been accused many times of being too perceptive, and…well…I can just tell with you."

Hiei sighed. "It was a long time ago." he whispered. "And you are _not_ him. I know you won't…" he found he couldn't finish.

"I would never." the redhead vowed. "Aside from that, if you need to talk about it, or if things become to hard, please tell me. I care for you, Hiei, and I want you to be as happy in this relationship as I am."

Hiei's lips quirked up in a smile. "You're obviously not that observant, or you would see that I am happy."

Kurama smiled at that. "All the same, please feel that you can confide in me."

The raven haired man came to lie on the bed beside his boyfriend. "Kurama, you are the only one I would tell. Yukina would be horrified, and I don't want to be pitied. One day you'll know."

They laid beside each other quietly for a while, each lost in thought. Finally Hiei spoke up again. "You never said what we would be doing in bed all day."

Kurama blushed. "Well…I was thinking…that maybe I was ready."

Hiei sat up quickly. "What?" he barked.

The redhead huffed. "I'm ready."

"Because we got in a fight? Stupid! That's no reason to-" he was cut off by Kurama's hand over his mouth.

"It's not because of the fight, Hiei." Kurama assured him. "I've been ready for the last couple of weeks, I just wanted to time it right. That was going to be your reward for good behavior."

"You're rewarding me…with you?" Kurama nodded. "Stupid." Hiei said again and leaned over to kiss him.

"You know," Kurama whispered against Hiei's lips. "I do believe you are the only one to ever insult my intelligence."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." The smaller man whispered back. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kurama pounced, pinning Hiei to the bed. "I'll have you know I was valedictorian." he said with a grin.

In a display of strength, Hiei reversed their positions. "I like them smart." he replied and captured Kurama's soft lips in a heated kiss.

They kissed for a while, tongues battling for dominance, and Hiei's hand slipped up Kurama's shirt to the soft muscles of his chest. "Gardeners should not be this built." he murmured.

The redhead laughed. "I was a whip fighter in college." he explained. "Plus I go to the gym with Yusuke every once in a while, remember?"

Hiei nodded and took it upon himself to divest Kurama of his shirt. He circled his tongue around one of Kurama's dusky nipples and licked a path to the other. He so enjoyed the way his lover's breath caught when he was aroused.

Kurama began unbuttoning the dress pants Hiei had donned for the party. It wasn't hard to see that he was enjoying himself, and the redhead let his fingers play along the bulge in Hiei's underwear. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and dragged them down. Hiei's prominent erection sprang free and Kurama licked his lips.

He pushed on Hiei's chest, forcing him back onto his heels. Kurama swept his hair over one shoulder and knelt between Hiei's legs. Letting the shorter man know what he was going to do with his eyes, Kurama slid his tongue out and licked the precum from the tip of the length in front of him. He savored the taste for a moment, then engulfed the whole thing in his mouth.

Hiei through his head back and let out a guttural moan. "Don't you dare stop." he growled.

Kurama replied by running his tongue up the shaft.

* * *

"Ah!" Kurama cried. He was face down on the bed with Hiei on top of him. The smaller man was sliding himself into Kurama's tight hole. The redhead wasn't a virgin, but he was tight.

Hiei leaned down. "You okay?" he whispered raggedly.

Kurama nodded quickly. "Keep going. Please."

With a quick nod, Hiei spread the redhead's legs a little further apart and pushed himself in. He almost came right then and there. He was far more experienced than his boyfriend would probably ever be and he wanted to make this good for both of them. So he held back and waited for Kurama to get comfortable.

The subject of his concern bit his lip. "Move, Hiei. I can't take it, move."

Hiei complied and began sliding in and out. His breathing quickened and he was finding it hard to keep moving slowly.

"Hiei." Kurama gasped. "I won't break. You can move."

The smaller man complied and moved faster. He reached around and under the other man to grasp his rock hard erection in his hand. As he thrust in him he pumped his length.

Kurama cried out and clenched causing Hiei to cry out. It was a strange cycle of pleasure for the two of them, but neither was complaining. For several long minutes all that could be heard in Kurama's bedroom was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and labored breathing punctuated with moans and grunts.

Finally Hiei stiffened. "I'm…" he panted.

"Come." Kurama replied breathlessly. "I'm coming with you."

Hiei gave a mighty thrust and squeezed Kurama's erection. The rush of fluid that filled his hand alerted Hiei to Kurama's orgasm and he let his own loose. They cried out together and collapsed on the bed.

Hiei pulled out and rolled onto his back. "You okay?" he asked again.

Kurama chuckled weakly. "You'd think I was made of glass, Hiei. I'm fine, and that was wonderful."

"Nice to see I haven't lost my touch." Hiei ran a finger along Kurama's back. "Can we just lay here for a while? I don't think I can move yet."

"I know I can't." the redhead responded. "I feel like I just ran a marathon."

Hiei smirked. "Would you rather have gone to the gym with the detective?"

"Well, he does look nice in the shorts." Kurama answered, reaching out to lay his hand on Hiei's chest. "But I do think I am satisfied with what I've got.""

"Good, because we _will_ be doing that again."

"I can be okay with that." The gardener reached out and picked a flower off the plant nearest the bed. He tucked it behind Hiei's ear and then kissed his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know really. I've just never felt like this before, and I'm sure it has something to do with you."

Hiei laughed. "You say the mushiest things, Red."

Kurama shrugged. "I do it because you won't."

Later that night, after Kurama had fallen asleep, Hiei brushed the bright red hair out of his boyfriend's face. He sighed as he studied the delicate structure of his cheekbone and traced his lips with a finger. "I love you." the small swordsman whispered.


	11. Hiei II

"I hate you." Hiei snarled as Karasu pounded into him. He was once again handcuffed to the bed, though this time not gagged because the bastard wanted to hear him scream. He was being punished for walking away from Karasu before.

The tall dark haired man grunted and came, filling the shorter man with his seed. "You make the most boring sex noises." Karasu complained as he pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside his favorite toy.

"Whatever." Hiei snapped. "You've made your point; I was bad. Now let me go."

"Oh, little one. You have so much to learn. You're being punished."

"Consider me punished. It will never happen again. Now, let. Me. Go."

In a rare show of anger, Karasu straddled Hiei's waist and gripped his throat in one hand. "What you seem to be forgetting, Hiei, is that through your own cowardice, I own you. You didn't want me to tell Yukina about what we've been doing. You didn't want me to tell her about the man you killed, however accidental it was. You don't want me to, and I can. As a result, I own you. So if I want to keep you chained to this bed for the duration of my stay in Madrid, I will, and there is nothing you can do about it. Understand?"

Hiei lowered his eyes, but didn't reply. He didn't think he had ever loathed someone as much as he loathed this man.

Karasu rolled away again. "I don't know why you make me treat me this way, darling. If you weren't so silly, we could be so good together." he shrugged and got out of the bed. "I'm going out for a while, little one. I'll be back to let you go soon, and then I'll be out of your hair. Well, until our next rendezvous." He got dressed and left the hotel room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Hiei let out a long breath. For the hell of it, he pulled against the handcuffs that held him. There was no give, not that he had been expecting them to. He almost wished the insufferable sadist was still here, at least then he wouldn't be alone with his thoughts.

He hadn't meant to kill Zeru. It had been one of his first fights, and the other man was clearly not up to his skill level. The tall blond hadn't known that though. He'd thought he was a hotshot, that he could beat Hiei because he was bigger. But the smaller man had unleashed his full potential, and Zeru had been fatally injured.

An inquiry into the fight had been made, but Hiei had been cleared of any blame. Still, the look on Zeru's face as Hiei's katana had pierced his side, haunted him. He didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the drugs that Karasu used to keep him on, but something had made him admit all of this to the man. He told him about his guilt over Zeru's death and how much he didn't want his kindhearted sister to find out about it. That was all Karasu needed to have a firm hold on him.

Hiei didn't know why he was resisting Karasu so hard. It wasn't like this ordeal made his life harder than it had already been.

He'd been struggling ever since he was a child. His father hadn't stuck around after he's knocked up his and Yukina's mother Hina. The woman couldn't afford to keep both of her children, and everyone told her to keep the girl since she'd be less trouble. Hina couldn't bear to part with either of the twins, so her best friend Rui had taken the boy to a foster home.

That's where Hiei grew up. He'd had to fight for whatever he wanted and it got even worse when he, and other people, discovered he was gay. All Hiei wanted was to get out of the foster home, hell out of the country would work too. So he did odd jobs for people and saved all the money he could. Once he graduated from high school, he headed straight for an airport.

It helped a little that once they turned ten, Yukina had found out about him and sought him out. She understood why her brother had to leave when he could. The girl hadn't had the easiest life either.

Hina had died when she was thirteen, and Yukina had moved in with Rui. The woman had offered to take Hiei in as well because she felt bad for him. The teen hadn't wanted her pity, so he declined. Instead he worked hard and graduated from high school a year ahead of everyone in his class, including his sister.

She and Rui had been his only representation at the commencement ceremony, not that the seventeen year old had cared much.

Yukina had thrown her arms around him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Hiei had blushed and looked away. "Stop that."

"I'm just so proud of you!" she replied. "And I know you're leaving soon, probably today."

He couldn't deny that. "You'll be okay?" he asked instead.

His sister nodded. "Only one more year for me. I'll probably need a year or two to get some money together before I can go to college."

"You could apply for scholarships."

"I could. But I think I also just need some time to…find myself, you know?" she laughed. "Of course you know."

Hiei chuckled. "I'll be back." he promised.

Yukina smiled and threw her arms around him. "Be careful, Hiei. I'll miss you."

And those were the last words his sister had said to him before he left. He certainly didn't want the next ones to be, "You killed a man?" So he let Karasu use and abuse him.

He'd never even let his sister find out that he liked men. He'd only had one boyfriend before whatever the hell he was doing with his captor. Hiei was fourteen and his boyfriend was twenty. It hadn't gone as well as they'd hoped, but it was nothing compared to this.

At this rate he was never going to date again.

* * *

Karasu returned two hours later. Hiei leveled a glare at him. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he spat.

The taller man laughed. "Quite. The flower girls in this city are excellent dancers. I wish I could take you dancing, but you're too willful for that. Which is a shame as I'm sure you're a beautiful dancer."

Hiei made a split decision then. Yeah, life sucked back when he was child. It sucked now too. But he was still alive, still fighting. He was not giving up. "I don't dance." he said finally.

Karasu grinned at the reply. "People can be taught, darling. Would you like lessons?"

There was hope in the twisted man's voice. Hiei knew that if he did nothing, Karasu would try to keep him, and he did not want to be kept by a sadistic psycho.

"Do _you_ want me to get lessons?" he asked sullenly.

Karasu raised an eyebrow. "As if you care what I want. If you did we wouldn't be in this position."

"No, _I_ wouldn't be in this position if you weren't a sick fuck. But I've decided that I need to do something to make this more bearable."

"So you are going to stop fighting me?"

"Something like that."

Karasu plopped down on the bed beside him. "Oh good. Those drugs are not cheap, you know. And you are a strong little darling." He planted a kiss on Hiei's chest, missing the young man's look of revulsion. "I suppose I should let you go so I can check out."

That was what Hiei needed right there. Once he was free from his bonds, he hurried to put his clothes on. His katana was leaning against the side of the bed in it's sheath. He knew what needed to be done, and he knew he could do it.

One thing that made his life easier was the fact that all the rooms they stayed in were in Karasu's name. No record of him being there existed. Very few people even saw the little brunette since Karasu kept him locked up in their room. It would be so easy for him to just disappear. He was good at disappearing. And so he would.

Karasu grabbed his toiletry bag and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to leave when you want, it's not like I won't find you."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Hiei muttered.

As soon as he heard the water start running in the bathroom, Hiei walked to the door. He opened it and then let it slam shut, making Karasu think he had left.

He was light on his feet as he made his way over to the bed and snatched up his sword. He unsheathed it, wincing as the sound of the metal sliding out rang through the room. Hiei listened for a moment, but the shower ran uninterrupted in the bathroom.

Praying to gods he wasn't sure he believed in, Hiei turned the doorknob of the bathroom door and slipped into the already steamy bathroom. Thankfully, Karasu showered with the curtain as well as his eyes closed.

The shower curtain was fairly transparent, and Hiei could see his captor washing his long hair. He took a deep breath and lunged.

Time seemed to stand still. Karasu had a look of shock on his face and Hiei's sword protruded from his stomach. He stared down at the other man incredulously. "I suppose you win, then." he gasped out. "Commendable." He slid down the side of the shower into the tub.

Hiei stood there until he was sure the bastard was no longer breathing. Then he jerked his sword out of him and wiped it off.

Five minutes later he was gone, as if he'd never been there. Unlike the last death that was on his hands, this one came with no guilt. All he could manage to feel was free.

 


	12. Confess

Kurama woke up that next morning a little disoriented. It was rare that he woke up alone on the weekends, so he was surprised that Hiei was not in bed with him. As his brain focused a little more, he remembered what they had done the night before. A smile spread over his face. Usually the morning after brought regret for the shy redhead. But this, just like the first time the two of them were together almost two months ago, felt right.

He sat up in his bed, grimacing as he tried to run his fingers through his hair but was stopped by the tangles. He looked around for his brush, and in the process, figured out where Hiei was.

The little brunette was huddled on the floor beside the bed with his head resting on his knees and his arms wrapped around himself.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked gently. A grunt was his response. "Are you okay?"

Hiei heaved a sigh, but still said nothing.

Kurama swallowed. He was not well versed in relationships, but he assumed that when your lover seemed depressed after sex, it was a bad thing. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Is this something I can fix?"

Hiei barked out a laugh. "I don't think I can be fixed." he whispered harshly.

"You'll find that I'm a perfectionist." the redhead replied jokingly. "I try to fix everything."

"Trust me, you'll fail."

Kurama frowned. He pushed the blankets back and slid to the floor to sit beside Hiei. "What's wrong, Hiei?"

The shorter man seemed smaller than ever. "I realized something last night." he said. "I love you, and you're too good for me. So I guess that's two somethings."

The gardener didn't know what to say to that. His mother was the only one who had ever said she loved him, and he was born loving her. He wasn't sure if he loved Hiei, but he knew that he felt more for him than anyone else. Fearing the silence had dragged on too long, Kurama decided to address the easier of the two things.

"In what way am I too good for you?" he demanded.

"I'm broken." Hiei admitted. "I've done terrible things, and once you know them all, you'll leave."

"Do you doubt my feelings for you that much?" Kurama wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter. Although I notice you're avoiding the first thing I said."

The redhead's nostrils flared in irritation. "Do you have any idea how happy I was when I woke up this morning, Hiei? How happy I've been since Yukina and Kuwabara's party? That wasn't some coincidence; that was you. I thought we made our peace with this last night. You've done things, and things have been done to you. I thought we were going to work with that. What happened?"

Hiei sighed, hating himself for making this harder than it really needed to be. But he couldn't let their relationship continue without getting over this. He would never forgive himself if he brought Kurama down to his level of general unhappiness.

"I realized I love you too much to make you as miserable as I am." Kurama sat back and took that in, and Hiei rushed on. "I've been happier than I've ever been with you, but some things can't be fixed."

Kurama closed his eyes. "I'm not going to ask you to tell me everything. You'll get to that in your own time. And I'm not going to force you to stay in this relationship if you would rather be alone. But you must trust that I care for you enough to stay with you no matter how miserable you are."

Hiei uncurled himself and leaned against the wall. He reached for Kurama's hand, taking comfort in the cool flesh. "I've killed two men." he whispered almost inaudibly. There was silence for several minutes, until Hiei broke it. "Too much?"

"I thought there was more, actually." Kurama replied.

"What?"

"Hiei, you were a sword fighter for years. Accidents happen."

"Only one was an accident." Hiei assured him. "The other…"

"Is obviously tied to something else that happened to you."

"How are you so calm about this?" the raven haired man demanded.

"Because whatever happened to you, happened in the past. I don't know who you were then, Hiei, but I know you now, and you're good." He leaned closer to the other man and whispered in his ear. "You proved that last night."

Hiei shivered. If Kurama was the universe's way of atoning for the crap he'd been through, he would take it. "You are much too perfect."

"I'm not, but you're sweet to say so."

"I still don't think you fully understand what I'm saying."

"About me being perfect?"

"About me killing people!" Hiei returned. "You're acting like it's no big deal, but I know you care."

"Of course I care, Hiei, but I also trust you. The man you killed by accident, did you feel bad about it?"

"I still do."

Kurama nodded. "And the one who _wasn't_ an accident, did he deserve it?"

"It was the only way." Hiei answered, his voice pleading. "I don't even want to think what would have happened if that bastard was still alive."

"That's good enough for me, Hiei. Honestly."

* * *

It was a Saturday, and neither of them had anything to do. It seemed that they had made their peace with what had happened that morning. They both knew that there was going to need to be another conversation at some point. Maybe even regular check ins to makes sure that they were both still on the same page. But for right now there was peace.

It was a little after two in the afternoon, and they were in Kurama's living room. The redhead was sitting on his couch with Hiei's head in his lap. Kurama was reading a thick book, and Hiei was staring at the ceiling.

The small swordsman allowed his eyes to roam and settle on his boyfriend's face. He'd never assumed that someone so delicate looking could be for him. The man was beautiful really. It made sense that girls and other guys were always staring at the redhead when they went out. But Kurama ignored them. He ignored them in favor of being with Hiei.

"So why don't you love me?" Hiei asked suddenly.

Kurama's green eyes left the page of the book and darted down to meet Hiei's. "I don't _not_ love you." he responded.

"You just don't love me."

Kurama sighed. "It's not that simple. In my eyes there is not just love or the absence thereof. Love comes in degrees and it takes time to cultivate. I love Yusuke as a friend, but that is as far as we will get. What I could grow to feel for you would eclipse that by leaps and bounds."

"So you love the moron and not me."

"Hiei you are utterly ridiculous. What I am saying, in short, is that I care more for you than anyone I've ever been with. I will one day love you, and it will be a strong powerful love. However, it will take time. Does that satisfy you?"

Hiei leaned up and captured Kurama's lips in a kiss. "I suppose. _I_ still love _you_ though."

"And I am glad of that." the redhead replied. "I am surprised that you are being so vocal about it."

The swordsman shrugged. "Don't expect me to say it in public, or even very often after today. I'm ensuring that you know it now."

Kurama pouted. "What no loud declarations in front of my friends? I'm wounded."

"Feh." Hiei grunted. "You'll get over it."

"And there's the Hiei I know."

A comfortable silence returned to the room. Kurama continued to read, and Hiei closed his eyes. He turned over so that he was face down in the redhead's lap. He ran his hand down Kurama's jean clad leg, just taking comfort in the feel of him. All of this was confusing to the little swordsman.

He had never been in love before, and it unsettled him. He didn't feel like himself, but that was… _good?_ He hated being off kilter like this; he had never particularly liked himself, but he was comfortable with who he was. This was not something he was accustomed too. Still, he wouldn't have traded the feelings he had for his pretty redhead for anything. It was all very circular.

Without him thinking about it, Kurama's hand made it's way into Hiei's hair. His fingers threaded into the shock of hair. Hiei growled contentedly as the fingers massaged his scalp. The lack of sleep the night before was catching up to him, and he could feel his eyes drooping.

"Sleep." Kurama murmured without looking up from his book.

And Hiei did. He fell asleep right in his lover's lap. As he drifted off, he noticed that he felt weightless and more comfortable than he would have been anywhere else.


	13. Preparations

Christmas came and went quickly. All in all it was fairly uneventful. Kurama went home to be with his mother, and step-family, while Hiei and Yukina had a small celebration of their own.

New Year's Eve was upon them, and Kurama was standing in the middle of Hiei's living room with his hands on his hips.

"Hiei, I'm not trying to trick you into going." he promised. Yusuke was throwing his annual New Year's Eve party that night, and both Hiei and Kurama were invited. Kurama felt that he had been pushing his luck with getting his boyfriend to attend parties, so he was leaving it up to him whether he went or not.

The little brunette was skeptical of his pretty redhead going to the party on his own. "I know that." he snapped. He sighed and leaned back against the couch, rubbing his temples. "Why is there always a party?"

Kurama shrugged. "Because my friends enjoy them."

"You are such a people pleaser." Hiei accused.

A scarlet eyebrow arched. "I didn't hear you complaining about that last night."

Hiei flushed. "Look, if you me to come to this party with you, then just ask."

"Hiei, I would very much like you to come with me. Kissing you at midnight is the only way I want to start my year. I am also willing to stay here with you and not go to the party."

Now it was Hiei's turn to raise a brow. "You'd miss the party?"

"If you were that opposed to it, yes. You've been practically forced into a lot of social situations lately, and I have been to enough of Yusuke's New Year's parties to know what will happen." Kurama replied.

"Are you sure you don't love me?"

Kurama sighed. His lover threw the 'L' word around more than he had ever expected him too. He shook his head. "Don't change the subject, Hiei. Are we going, or aren't we?"

"Fine. We'll go."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Kurama vowed. He walked over to the list of things to do that he had made for Hiei upon realizing that they shorter man was terrible at getting things done on time. "We should buy a bottle of champagne for the party." he said. "I'll add it to the list."

"Fine." Hiei was pouting a little; he couldn't deny it. He had been dating the redhead for around two months now. Granted, that was not a very long time, but he still felt like they had made more progress in those two months than some couples made in years. Hiei himself had changed a considerable amount in the time they had been together. As time went by, he found himself getting more and more comfortable saying goodbye to who he was. Now, all he needed was for Kurama to admit he loved him.

He knew that he did. Kurama was like him in more ways than even the gardener knew. They both tended to be rather closed mouthed about things that they felt, instead opting to show it with little gestures. Kurama was always holding his hand when they were out. When Hiei was off work and hanging out at the Wandering Rose, Kurama would always manage to tuck a flower into his hair or shirt pocket. There was a light in his emerald eyes that seemed to flare up whenever they were near each other. Hiei didn't know much about love, but it seemed to him that these were all signs of it. He found himself wondering if perhaps Kurama was a little afraid.

The object of his thoughts sat down next to him on the couch, turning his body so that his long willowy legs were in the swordsman's lap. "Yukina's wedding is coming up rather quickly." Kurama remarked. "How are you feeling about it?"

Hiei closed his eyes. "She's happy." was his reply.

"She is. I haven't known your sister for very long, but she definitely seems happy. Kuwabara is also happy. Happier than I have ever seen him."

"He'd just better be good to her." Hiei responded.

"You know he will be." Kurama said. "If you had any doubts of his intentions, you would have made a much bigger fuss about their engagement." They sat in silence for a moment, then, "My step family will be at the wedding in addition to my mother. Should I introduce you?"

"That's up to you. Your mother seemed to like me well enough."

Kurama nodded. "She was quite fond of you. My step father though, well, he doesn't know that I prefer the company of men."

"Well you're 28 years old." Hiei returned. "It's high time he found out."

* * *

Hiei and Kurama were sitting on the couch at Yusuke's. The party was in full swing, and both Yusuke and Kuwabara were already drunk. The latter was singing loudly and quite off key to some song on the karaoke machine. Hiei winced as the orange haired man went for a note that was so far out of his range he couldn't see it, and leaned in closer to Kurama.

"You owe me so big for this." he hissed.

Kurama shook his head with a smile. "Whatever you say, dear." He gaze strayed from the television where a program was counting down until midnight, and landed on an obviously tipsy Yukina who was making her way over to them.

"You two are so cute." she sighed as she managed to gracefully plop onto the couch. "I'm so glad he has you, Kurama."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Are you drunk, Yukina?" he demanded.

"Nooooo." the young woman said, giggling.

"Right. Have you ever been drunk before?"

"I haven't, but Kazuma gave me a glass of champagne, and Yusuke did two shots with me to celebrate the wedding being so close."

Kurama chuckled. "Then you are most assuredly drunk, Yukina."

"KURAMAAAAA!" Yusuke ran over to the three of them. "Will you sing karaoke with me?"

The redhead frowned. "No? I don't sing, Yusuke."

"What he means is, he won't sing while sober." Hiei chimed in.

"Oh hell yeah! That's even better. C'mon, Red, to the booze we go." The detective grabbed his friend's arm, pulling him up off the couch.

Kurama shot his lover an unfriendly look, but allowed himself to be towed away by Yusuke.

Hiei laughed and turned back to his sister who was staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You laugh now. It's nice." she replied.

The small man averted his eyes. "I guess things just suck less now than they used to." When he looked back, Yukina seemed to be thinking something over. "There's something you want to say."

"Well, I just wonder what life would be like if things had been different. What if Miss Rui had decided that our mother should've kept you?"

"Trust me, that wouldn't have made that much of a difference."

Yukina furrowed her brow. "Hiei, I…I know that something happened to you while you were traveling. You seemed so much sadder, more angry at the world, when you came back."

"What's your point?"

"I guess that if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. I know that you have Kurama now, you probably talk to him, but I'm still your sister, even if I'm getting married. You can tell me things."

Hiei sighed. "He doesn't know all of it. I told him enough so that he'd know what he was getting into before we got too close."

"You're a good person, Hiei, even if you think otherwise." The light haired girl wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Is there a reason why you're drunk tonight?" Hiei wanted to know.

Yukina blushed. "I wanted to ask you something and Kazuma said alcohol makes things less awkward."

"Did he now?" Hiei hissed sending a death glare in the orange haired man's direction.

"Be nice." Yukina scolded gently. "I wanted to ask if you would give me away at the wedding."

She and Kazuma had decided to have a more Western style wedding because the young woman wanted to wear the white dress. Yukina was going to ask Rui to give her away since the older woman had raised her. She had never assumed that Hiei would agree to do it since he hated public gatherings.

"You want me to do it instead of Rui?" Hiei asked.

Yukina nodded. "I wanted you in the first place, but I thought you'd say no. Kazuma suggested actually asking."

"Of course I'll do it."

"Thank you so much, Hiei!" Yukina hugged her brother again.

"Aww, you're so cute when you hug your twin!"

Hiei's head jerked up, and he stared incredulously at his red faced boyfriend. "Are _you_ drunk?" he deadpanned.

Kurama giggled. "Maaaaaaybe."

"You're worse than _she_ is." Hiei said, jerking his thumb at his sister. "I am not playing baby sitter for you two drunkards."

"Oh, Hiei, I'm almost thirty." Kurama slurred. "I don't need to be babysat."

"Right."

"Hey you guys, it's time for the countdown." Yusuke called. "Ten!"

"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One! Happy New Year!"

The room erupted in cheers and cries of "Happy New Year!"

Kurama pulled Hiei up to him and sealed his lips with his own. They kissed deeply for the first five minutes of the new year. Soon the little brunette was as red faced as Kurama. He pulled away and cleared his throat.

Kurama laughed and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. "Sing karaoke with me?" he asked with an adorable pout.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Hiei." the redhead whined.

"And why should I embarrass myself?"

"Because you loooooove me!"

Hiei sighed. That much couldn't be denied. "Tell you what," he began. "When you can soberly say you love me back, I'll sing karaoke with you."

"Promise?"

"Sure. It's not like you'll remember this in the morning." As if to make sure of it, Hiei managed to get his pretty redhead to have three more shots as the party progressed.

Finally, he announced that they were going to leave before the sun came up. Hiei endured his drunken boyfriend's need to hug everyone goodbye, and then hauled him out of the apartment and down to his car. He was grateful for his strength training, because even though Kurama was slim, he was still several inches taller than him.

"Where we going, Hiei?" Kurama murmured as they headed into the cold night.

"I'm taking you home." was the reply.

"My home, or your home?"

"Does it matter?" Hiei wanted to know.

"Nope. As long as you're there."


	14. Kurama I

Kurama Minamino was a precocious young man. He was the youngest person in his class because he had skipped two grades. All the girls loved him for his bright red hair and mysterious green eyes. All the boys, however, hated him. They thought that because he was quiet, the young man thought himself better than them. This was not so; the boy was simply shy.

Even though he was considered a prodigy in his town, the redhead spent a lot of time being confused. His mother, who he adored, had told him that his youth was a time for exploration. A time to figure out what exactly it was he wanted in life. But Kurama already knew what he wanted.

At thirteen he was already perusing college catalogs and being wooed with scholarships. He planned to major in botany so he could learn all about the plants that he loved. When he graduated, he wanted to get a job working in a garden store until he had enough money to open his own. More than anything, he wanted the girls in his ninth grade class to stop fawning over him. And he wanted the dark haired kid in his math class to pay just a tiny bit of attention to him.

He wanted the girls to leave him alone because even at thirteen, he knew that he had a preference for boys. Kurama knew that this wasn't something he should share with many people, which was easy enough since he kept to himself most of the time. He was sure that his mother wouldn't care, but he wasn't really ready to take that chance.

There was one day that the young man knew he would never forget. He made his way to his 3rd period math class with his head in the clouds. His mother had been feeling sick that morning, and though he had insisted on staying home and taking care of her, she had made him go to school. Kurama spent most of the day worrying about her, and knew this class would be no exception.

He slid into his seat and opened his book. A shadow fell over him, and it was a mark of how disoriented he was that it took him a moment to notice. When he finally looked up, he was astonished.

Yusuke Urameshi was standing over him with an unhappy look on his face. He was one of the most attractive young men that Kurama had ever seen, and he had always wanted to say something to him. More than that, he envied the teen's ability to speak his mind and do what he wanted.

"You just gonna stare at me all day?" the raven haired boy demanded. There was something unnerving about the emerald gaze.

Kurama shook his head. "I'm sorry. Is there something I can do for you?"

Yusuke looked at the floor. "You're uh…you're good at this Trig crap, right?"

The redhead blinked and nodded. "I'm proficient."

"Yeah well, I suck at it. I don't really give a fuck, but I need at least a B- to stay on the martial arts team."

"Yes, that is true…" Kurama was pretty sure he knew where it was going, but he wanted to hear the words.

Yusuke picked up on that and glared at him. "Will you help me or not?"

"Of course I will." Kurama said quickly.

The teenager quirked a smile at him. "Thanks." he tore a piece of paper out of the notebook he held and scribbled a phone number on it. "Can you call me when you know what time would be good?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanks." Yusuke said again. He checked the hall to make sure that the teacher wasn't coming, and then left the classroom.

Kurama blinked again. He wasn't sure how the rough young man expected to do better in the class if he didn't show up for it, but that was his own business. All he knew was that he was excited, and it was a somewhat foreign feeling for him.

* * *

The day ended quickly, and Kurama walked home in a fog. His hand kept returning to his pocket where he had placed the folded piece of paper with Yusuke's number on it. Would it be too much to call him tonight? Hell if he knew. He figured that Yusuke would want to get started as soon as possible since he was hardly ever in class. Was this something he could ask his mother?

A frown wrinkled the young man's forehead as he let himself into his house. Being confused was not something he enjoyed.

"Mother?" he called as he walked into the house. There was no response, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. Shiori Minamino was a force. Ever since her husband, Kurama's father, had passed away, she kept herself busy. Mr. Minamino had left them enough money that Shiori didn't need to work very much so she could be home for her son.

Kurama checked in the kitchen for his mother, but it was empty. He frowned a little harder and made his way upstairs. "Mother? I'm home."

Still nothing.

She wasn't in her room, or his, and Kurama was beginning to worry. He titled his head, thinking he heard the sink running in the bathroom.

He walked to the door and knocked. "Mother, are you in here? I need to ask you something." No answer. With a pounding heart, he banged on the door harder. "Mother?" When it was clear that there was not going to be a response, he pushed the door open.

A gasp left his throat as he took in the sight of his mother lying on the floor looking pale and breathing shallowly. His heart stopped for a moment, but then, true to his nature, he snapped into plan mode.

He sprinted down the stairs and snatched up the phone to call an ambulance.

" _What's your emergency?"_

"My mother is lying on the bathroom floor and she's not moving."

" _Is she breathing?"_

Kurama frowned. "Yes, of course. Shallowly, but she's breathing. She was sick this morning, but she thought it was just a cold."

" _Does she have a fever?"_

"She did this morning, but now she's clammy."

" _From your location, I can tell you it will be a while before an ambulance can get to you. It might be quicker to just driver your mother to the hospital."_

Kurama didn't even bother to reply to that. He hung up and bit his lip. He knew how to drive of course, but he was going to need help getting his mother down the stairs and into the car. Then there was the matter of him only being thirteen and not having a license. He needed help.

His hand went into his pocket almost involuntarily. Could he? For one of the first times in his life, Kurama did something rash.

He picked up the phone again and pulled the folded piece of paper out. He forced his fingers to dial the number and listened as it rang.

" _Yeah?"_ a woman's voice barked.

"Good afternoon, may I speak to Yusuke please?" Kurama returned.

" _What am I, the boy's answering service?"_

"I…It's important that I speak to him, ma'am."

" _Fine. Hold on. BOY! PHONE!"_

Kurama flinched at the woman's tone. "Thank you." he murmured.

Yusuke came on the line a moment later. _"This you, Kuwabara?"_

"No…this is Kurama, from school?"

" _Oh yeah. What's up, Red? This about the tutoring?"_

"Actually, I…I need your help."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the raven haired kid showed up at the Minamino home. He was a little surprised that he had jumped at the occasion. He barely knew the ridiculously smart red haired boy, but when he had called needing help, Yusuke knew he had to be there. If there was anything he could say about himself, it was that he went with his gut feelings.

Yusuke knocked on the door, and not even five seconds later, it was flung open by the kid. There were traces of tears on his face.

"C'mon, let's do this." Yusuke said.

They went up to the bathroom and the older boy felt a rush of sympathy. He knew what it was like to come home to a passed out mother, but at least he knew that _his_ mother brought it on herself.

He bent down and lifted Shiori into his arms. Yusuke was stronger than he looked due to the numerous fights he got into and the training he did for martial arts. The woman didn't weigh much and her skin was cool to the touch. "Let's not waste any time." he advised.

The two of them made their way to the car quickly, and Yusuke got the woman settled on the back seat.

"I can drive, but I don't have a license, so I don't know if I should." Kurama said quickly.

"Don't worry about it." Yusuke replied. "I got my license a while ago." He took the keys from Kurama and slid into the driver's seat. Once Kurama was in and buckled up, the raven haired young man peeled out of the driveway and down the street.

Kurama's eyes were wide they raced along. "Shouldn't you slow down?" he gasped.

"Nah, the rules can be broken in times of emergency. I think this counts." Yusuke turned sharply, and his passenger was glad for his seatbelt. "How's she doing?"

The redhead looked back to check. "As can be expected, I suppose." he responded.

"What happened?"

Kurama leaned his head back against the head rest. "I don't know exactly. She was feeling sick this morning, and she wouldn't let me stay home to care for her."

"So she didn't overdose on anything?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course not!" Kurama replied indignantly. "Why would you even ask that?"

The other boy shrugged. "It happens, trust me."

Kurama wasn't sure what to say to that, but he thought it explained a few things about how Mrs. Urameshi had sounded on the phone and how Yusuke acted.

He didn't have time to ponder that because they pulled up at the hospital just then. Everything seemed to go by in a blur for Kurama. Somehow the car was parked, they signed in, and Shiori was taken back to see a doctor.

Yusuke sat with the younger boy in the waiting room. He knew what it felt like to be waiting to see what was going to happen with a mother. Mrs. Minamino was probably a better parent than his own mother would ever be, but the feeling was probably much the same.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." he said aloud.

Kurama looked up, pinning Yusuke with that unnerving gaze of his. "Thank you." he whispered. "For everything."

The teenager shrugged. "You're gonna help me stay in martial arts, at least now you have some incentive other than the fact that I asked you."

"I would have done it anyway." Kurama assured him.

"I figured."

The evening stretched on, and finally a doctor came out to talk to them. "Your mother's going to be fine." he said. "It's good you got her here when you did, or it could have been much worse."

A wave of relief crashed over Kurama. "What's wrong with her?" he wanted to know.

"It looks like she's been running a fever all day. She was dehydrated and that-"

"Made the fever affect her more." Kurama finished. "She'll need fluids then. I assume you'll be keeping her overnight."

It wasn't a question, and the doctor stared down at the boy in front of him. He couldn't have been more than twelve or so, yet there he was talking as if he had medical training. "Yes." he answered slowly. "We will. Will you be able to get someone to pick her up tomorrow afternoon?"

Kurama glanced over at Yusuke who gave him a thumbs up. "It won't be a problem." he said. "What time?"

"Come around five." the doctor told him. He gave the boy another searching look and then headed back to his patient.

Kurama walked back to the chairs and sank down onto one in relief. "She's going to be okay." he whispered.

"Told ya." Yusuke said smugly. "Can we get out of here now? I'm starving."

The green eyed boy nodded. "I can make you dinner, if you'd like."

The other boy grinned. "Hell yeah. It's got be better than whatever slop my mom's putting on the table. If she's even sober enough to think about dinner."

Kurama lowered his eyes. "You're welcome at my house for dinner whenever you'd like." he murmured.

"You are so my new best friend."

The redhead blushed, and the two of them headed back to the car. He was naturally intuitive, and he knew that life would never be the same again.


	15. Matrimony

Hiei sighed. It was barely dawn, and he was awake. He had gotten up to use the bathroom and gotten a glimpse of the date on the digital clock on his night stand. No matter how many times he looked at it, it always said that it was Saturday January 16: the day of Yukina's wedding.

To make matters worse, Kurama wasn't even in the bed with him. Since he was in charge of the flowers for the whole thing, he'd slept at his own place so that he could get up early and walk down to the shop to get things ready.

It wasn't that he didn't want Yukina to get married. On the contrary, he was happy for her. Well, as happy as he could be, he supposed. But it seemed like he was going to lose the only family member he had.

The brunette groaned aloud and flopped back onto the bed. His phone rang then, startling him. Hiei rolled onto his stomach and snatched it from the nightstand, answering it without looking to see who it was.

"What?"

" _Good morning to you too, Hiei."_

Kurama. A disgustingly cheerful and amused Kurama. Before Hiei could reply to that, the redhead continued.

" _I knew you would be awake. Do you want to talk about it?"_

"Nothing to talk about." Hiei responded gruffly.

" _Mhmm. Hiei, I like to think I know you a bit better than that. Tell me."_

Hiei sighed again. "I don't know. Yukina's getting married. What if…" he trailed off.

" _She's not going to disappear, Hiei. She'll be in the same apartment she was in before she got married. You can still see her whenever you want to."_

"I know that. But she'll have Kuwabara now. She won't…need me."

" _Of course she will! You are her brother, Hiei. That is not something that is easily set aside. Yukina loves you, and you have a bond that is stronger than what she is about to do with Kuwabara."_

Hiei knew that of course, but it took someone else saying it to make him really see it. "I guess." he answered.

" _Well_ I _know. Besides, Yukina is not the only one who needs you. I missed you last night."_

"Yeah, me too." Hiei said. "Are you still coming over here to get dressed?"

" _Yes. I just have to go drop off the flowers at the banquet hall and I'll be there. You should try to get some more sleep. You do have a speech to give, you know."_

The little brunette rolled his eyes. "I know. See you in a bit." he paused and then added, "I love you."

" _I know."_

Hiei hung up the phone and let out a breath. He still marveled at the fact that Kurama's voice had become the most soothing thing in the world to him.

* * *

Kurama pulled up outside of the place where the wedding was going to be held. Kuronue was leaning against his car looking tired and grumpy.

"Why are we doing this again?" he demanded when Kurama had parked and walked over to him.

" _I'm_ doing it because Kuwabara is one of my oldest friends."

Kuronue smirked. "It probably also has something to do with the fact that he's marrying your boyfriend's sister."

Kurama shook his head. "I would have done it regardless. _You_ are doing it because they are paying handsomely."

"Can't deny that." Kuronue said as he began helping his boss unload the flowers. "So is all this wedding stuff giving you ideas?"

"Ideas about what?" Kurama asked with a frown.

"Getting married yourself."

"Hiei and I have not been dating for that long, Kuronue."

The other man shrugged. "I know. But you guys are always together. I assumed that you two were all _in love_ or something."

Kurama didn't reply to that so Kuronue kept going. "I mean I figured you'd pop over to America, find some state that allows men to marry other men and then come back here for the ceremony."

"Seems like you have it all figured out." Kurama said quietly. He made it sound so _easy._ But was it? He had no idea how Hiei felt about marriage in general, or if he saw their relationship progressing to that point.

But the redhead was practical. He wasn't going to let his doubts about the future ruin what was otherwise the best thing he'd ever had.

Kuronue seemed to take the hint, because he stopped asking uncomfortable questions, and the two of them got to work decorating the hall with flowers. Together they made quick work of the whole thing.

The tall dark haired man stood back to examine their work once they were done. "You know, Kurama, I really think you are doing what you were born to do." he said.

Kurama had to smile at that. "I am doing what I've always dreamed of doing. It feels good to be able to honestly say that I enjoy my job completely."

"I think Yukina will enjoy this completely too." Kuronue returned. "Now let's get out of here so I can go back to bed."

* * *

Hiei opened his eyes as he felt the bed moving. He blinked and then smiled as he felt familiar arms wrap around him. Warm lips pressed into his bare shoulder.

"I see you took my advice." Kurama whispered.

The shorter man grunted. "I usually do. The flowers?"

"Are artfully arranged. Botan picked up the bouquets yesterday, so everything has been taken care of. How are you feeling?"

Hiei shrugged. "It's going to happen whether I want it to or not."

"That's not what I asked, and you know it." Kurama chuckled.

The two of them were content to just lay in silence for a while. Hiei turned in his boyfriend's arms so they were facing each other. He reached up and tangled his fingers in the thick crimson locks. They fell asleep like that, smiles on both of their faces.

Three hours later, Hiei's alarm shrieked to life. The swordsman rolled over and reached out to slap the clock into silence. Kurama stretched and yawned. "Shall we get ready?" he asked.

Hiei pulled the other man closer and planted a kiss on his lips. "We should shower."

Kurama nodded. "I'll make breakfast if you want to shower first."

A smirk appeared on Hiei's face. "I said _we_ should shower."

"Do we really have time for that?" Kurama replied with an arched brow.

"That will save time _and_ water."

The redhead snorted. "I do have a hard time washing my upper back." he mused. "Not that you could reach it."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and chased his lover into the bathroom.

* * *

Yukina was not nervous. She had been waiting for this day eagerly since the orange haired man she loved had proposed to her. Her friends would be watching and standing with her, and her brother would be by her side.

The wedding party was going to be very small. Botan was the maid of honor and Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, was the bridesmaid. Kuwabara had chosen Yusuke as his best man, and Kurama was a groomsman. Yukina hadn't wanted anything extravagant. She had never needed anything flashy in her life.

The future bride was pulled from her reverie by the door to the room she was getting dressed in flinging open and Botan and Keiko coming in. They both looked beautiful in their dresses.

Yukina had chosen pale blue dresses for her bridesmaids. They were strapless and ended in full skirts. A darker blue band was tied around their waists and tied in a bow at the back. Both women looked lovely, but their eyes were all for Yukina.

The pale young woman was garbed in a silk dress in pristine white. It too was strapless, showing off Yukina's shoulders and upper back. The bodice was beaded with tiny seed pearls in the same color as the dresses of her attendants. The whole thing ended in a full skirt and a short train. She had opted against a veil, not wanting anything to obscure her view of the day. Her make-up was understated, just a little eyeliner to bring out the color of her eyes, and her odd turquoise hair was taken from it's usual ponytail and left down to fall around her shoulders in gentle waves.

"Oh, Yukina." Botan breathed. "You look simply beautiful!"

Keiko nodded in agreement. "Kuwabara won't know what hit him."

Yukina smiled at them. "Is it time yet?"

"Very nearly." Botan answered. "The last of the guests are coming in. Kurama really did a wonderful job with the flowers. The hall looks incredible. As does your bouquet."

Kurama had decorated the hall with white roses and blue hydrangeas. There were literally hundreds of the flowers in the space and more on the tables for the reception. The bridal bouquet was made up of more white roses and carnations that had been tinted blue. In a stroke of what he considered genius, Kurama had tucked a few violets in the bunch to remind the young woman of her brother's acceptance.

A knock on the door sent the girls into a tizzy of giggles, and Keiko pulled it open. Hiei stood on the other side, looking uncomfortable, but handsome, in his tuxedo. Kuwabara had chosen tuxes in navy blue silk with cream colored shirts under them. Hiei wasn't really a part of the wedding party, but his suit matched. His hair was still in the ebony shock it always was, and he had refused to remove his trademark white headband.

"You look great, Hiei." Keiko said warmly.

The brunette blushed a little. "Thanks." he muttered. His red eyes scanned the room for his sister, and when he saw her, his mouth dropped open. "Yukina." he whispered.

The young woman ducked her head and smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked timidly.

Hiei stepped into the room. "Does it matter?" he returned gruffly. "You're not marrying me."

"I know but…"

Her brother took her hand. "You're beautiful." he said. "I'm sure Mother would be proud if she could see you today."

Yukina's eyes filled with tears and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. "I'm so glad you agreed to do this." she said. "I know how you hate stuff like this."

Hiei shrugged and squeezed her hand. "But I love you, so it's okay."

"The doors are closing!" Botan squealed. "We need to get out there!"

She and Keiko headed out the door with Yukina and Hiei on their heels. The went down to the lobby and stood outside the door to the hall. Keiko was in front, and once the music started, she opened the door and stepped through. Botan was next, she took her slow even steps up to the front and stood next to Keiko.

The music changed then, and Yukina took a deep breath. She linked her arm through Hiei's and looked down to meet his eyes.

He gave her a reassuring nod. "I'm always here for you, you know that right?"

Yukina smiled. "Of course." Together the twins stepped into the hall. Everyone gasped at how lovely the bride looked. Near the front, Rui's eyes filled with tears to see Hiei with his sister.

Kurama let a small smile bloom on his face as well from where he stood with Yusuke and Kuwabara. He was so proud of Hiei for doing this.

Kuwabara's eyes were all for his wife to be. She was more beautiful that anything he had ever imagined.

Once they had made it to the front, Hiei slid his arm from his sister's. He hesitated, then leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. He caught the look of pride in Kurama's green gaze, and nodded to him as went to go sit next to Rui.

The ceremony was being performed by Genkai, the martial arts teacher at the high school Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had attended. She had gotten ordained online after Kuwabara had approached her about it.

The now old woman cleared her throat and began in her raspy voice. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Kazuma Kuwabara and Yukina Koori. Though these two stand before us now in love and joy, sometimes Kuwabara isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. So if anyone sees reason why these two should not be joined, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

There was silence in the room, and Kuwabara's eyes flickered to Hiei for a moment. The shorter man raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Genkai continued. "Marriage is not something to be taken lightly. You join yourself to another person in heart, body, and mind. And though many do, it is not something that should be set aside. Through this union, Kuwabara and Yukina are making a commitment to face each other's disappointments, embrace each other's dreams, and realize each other's hopes. They promise to share their lives together through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other. Now, who gives this woman to this man?"

Hiei and Rui answered simultaneously. "We do."

Genkai nodded. "This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty, trust, and most of all, friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

Kurama blinked. _Love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you._ Perhaps that was his problem. He was a person who never let things just happen to him. There was always a plan, and a backup plan, and a backup plan for the backup plan. He was always in control. He had always assumed that he would fall in love once he allowed it to happen. Once he was ready. But perhaps…perhaps it wasn't something that he could make happen.

His eyes sought Hiei's, and he realized that if he had to imagine being in love, that this is what it would feel like. It wasn't often that Kurama's world was rocked by revelation. But this was definitely one of those times. Shaking his head a little, he drew his attention back to Genkai.

"Do you, Kazuma Kuwabara take Yukina to be your wife? Will you love, honor, comfort, cherish, and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, poorer, better, or worse, in sadness and joy, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Kuwabara nodded. "You better believe it."

Genkai turned to Yukina. "Do you, Yukina Koori take Kuwabara to be your husband? Will you love, honor, comfort, cherish, and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, poorer, better, or worse, in sadness and joy, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

Genkai chuckled. "Let's hope you know what you're getting yourself into then. Give me the rings."

Yusuke took them from his pocket and handed them to the woman. "Here, you old hag." A few people in the audience gasped at the rudeness, but those who knew Genkai and Yusuke chuckled.

"Place the rings on each other's fingers and repeat after me: with this ring, I join myself to you."

The couple obeyed, both openly crying now. Then they turned back to Genkai.

The old woman gave one of her rare smiles. "May you always share the gifts of love and be one in heart and mind. Hopefully Yukina's mind. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss her already."

Kuwabara did not have to be told twice. He captured his new wife's lips in a back bending kiss and the hall erupted in cheers and catcalls.

The next hour or so was a blur of hugs and pictures, before everyone made their way to the room set aside for the reception.

Even though he wasn't a part of the official wedding party, Hiei found himself seated next to Kurama at the head table. The food had been prepared by Touya, another friend of Yukina's from college, and it was quite good.

Once it appeared that everyone had had time to eat, Yusuke stood up and tapped his glass for attention.

"Alright, guys, it's time for speeches." he said. "I'll go first. This muscle head's been a pain in my ass for going on twenty years now. He's been everything from an enemy, to a sparring partner, to a teammate, to a best friend to me, and I for one could not be happier that he is finally in someone else's hair for a change." Everyone laughed at that. "Seriously though, Kuwabara, you're a good man. You've been there for me when I least deserved it, and I'll never forget that. I wish you and Yukina all the luck in the world, man. She's a wonderful woman, and you deserve her. Not sure what she did to deserve you though." Yusuke lifted his glass and then sat back down.

Kurama stood up next. "I too have known Kuwabara for quite some time. One of the things that drew me to him was his never ending loyalty. Once Kazuma Kuwabara dubbed you a friend, there was nothing you could do to make him betray you. I didn't have many friends as a young person, so I valued him." He turned to the orange haired man. "Kuwabara, I know that with you by her side, Yukina will live a happy life. The two of you are well matched in every way, and I wish you both a life time of happiness." He too toasted the couple and then sat down.

Botan and Kuwabara's sister Shizuru both made toasts after that and finally it was Hiei's turn.

The little swordsman stood up and took a breath. "I am not one for speeches or even weddings really." he began. "But Yukina is my sister, and the last blood relative I have alive on this earth. She means everything to me, and now she's married. Yukina, I am so proud of you. You had more than I did, but it still wasn't much, and yet you never lost yourself in grief or bitterness. You are one of the purest people I have ever known, and I love you." He paused and met Kuwabara's eyes. "She's a gentle creature, as I am sure you know, and if I didn't think you loved her with all of your person, I would have killed you before she got too attached. Look out for her. Make her laugh. Don't let her live inside her head too much. Give her a life that she can look back on and smile about. That's all I ask." Hiei sat back down, and Kurama took his hand and squeezed it.

Kuwabara cleared his throat. "I will. Thank you all so much, but that's enough mush. Let's dance!"

He led Yukina out on the floor and they danced their first dance as husband and wife to the song Dearest. Soon many other people made their way onto the floor.

Kurama danced with Botan and Keiko at their request and was introduced to Rui by Yukina. His mother had been the only one of the family to attend the wedding, and she claimed a dance for herself.

Finally the redhead sought his boyfriend who was having a conversation with Touya who also worked at the dojo in addition to being a caterer. He held his hand out to the shorter man with a smile. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Hiei looked up warily. He hated dancing. But he found himself not being able to resist the look in Kurama's eyes. So he placed his hand in his boyfriend's and allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor.

Another slow song was playing, and Hiei smiled as Kurama wrapped his arms around him. The two began to move together to the music.

"Your speech was wonderful, Hiei." Kurama murmured.

The shorter man grunted and laid his head on Kurama's shoulder. "I hate things like this." he said back.

"Everyone knows that." the redhead replied. "But I am still proud of you."

"Do I get a reward?"

Kurama laughed. "I suppose so. I'll have to see what I can come up with." They danced in silence for a while, content to just hold each other. Then, "Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"When did you realize you loved me?"

Hiei lifted his head and searched the redhead's face for some hint as to why he was asking such a thing. But Kurama was almost as good at hiding his emotions as he was. Finally Hiei shrugged and answered. "It was after we had sex for the first time."

"And what made you figure it out then?"

Hiei sighed. "I've had sex before, and usually after I want nothing more than to leave. But…with you, I wanted to stay. I felt like I didn't deserve you, but I wanted to stay anyway."

Kurama nodded. "I was just curious." he said.

"Hiei!" Yukina called then. "Dance with me!"

The brunette sighed. "See what you've started." he muttered. He kissed Kurama once on the lips and threaded his way through the crowd to his sister.

Kurama watched him go. "I love you." he whispered. A smile curved across his lips as he tested the words out and knew they were true.


	16. Dropping all the Shields

Hiei knew that Kurama held back from him. That there was something in the redhead's fundamental makeup that made him hide things. He was always calculating his next move, Hiei could see it in the green gaze.

The wedding reception was obviously going to go on late into the night from the looks of it. Hiei's red eyes scanned the crowd, and saw Kurama dancing with Yukina. They were both laughing, probably talking about him. He decided to use this time to do something useful.

He went looking for Yusuke, hoping that the detective was in the mood to talk.

Yusuke was sitting down in a chair drinking a glass of water. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Water, detective?" he asked.

The other man shrugged. "Keiko said I wasn't allowed to get drunk tonight, or else. You probably have never experienced this, but women are scary. We can't all date softies like Kurama."

Hiei dropped into a chair at the table. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Does Kurama ever stop hiding?"

That caught Yusuke off guard. "He's not hiding exactly." he answered slowly. "It's more like he's…waiting."

"For what?"

"Maybe waiting's the wrong word. Kurama bides his time. He looks for opportunities. He's a master planner and a fucking genius. Always has been. I guess I can see what you mean about the hiding though. It takes a lot for him to give all of himself over to another person. I think the most open I ever see him is with you."

Hiei didn't really know what to say to that, so he moved on. "Nothing ever seems to shake him. I told him some bad things I did in my past, and he just accepted them and moved on."

Yusuke nodded. "Sounds like him. It takes a lot to scare Kurama away. He spent too much time alone as a kid and values all the people he has with him now. Don't tell him I told you this, but even though he seems all shiny and pristine, he's been through some shit. Stuff he doesn't really talk about. Kuwabara and I only know some of it because we had to help him a couple times."

"Only a couple?" Hiei inquired.

Yusuke nodded again. "After a while, he could handle it on his own."

Keiko came over just then. "Hey, you two." she said. "Hiei, your toast was really great. Yusuke, come dance with me."

The detective got to his feet with a groan. "Let him tell you the rest." he said to Hiei. "I'm sure he's repressed it all, but talking might do him some good."

Hiei watched the other man head onto the dance floor with his girlfriend, then turned when he felt someone coming up behind him. It was Kurama who smiled and slipped his hand into Hiei's.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Hn." Hiei replied.

"My place or yours?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Yours. I told Yukina she could drop off some of her wedding gifts at my house until they get back from the honeymoon."

"Aww. That was nice of you, you big old softy."

"Shut up."

* * *

They had decided that were both too tired for more bathroom shenanigans, so they took separate showers. Kurama was brushing out his hair, and debating the benefits of telling Hiei about his revelation.

The stoic man had taken a leap and said the words first which seemed extremely out of character for him. That alone let Kurama know that Hiei did seriously love him. That and the fact that he still said it, even though the redhead had yet to say it back.

Kurama now knew that he did love the other man. It felt so natural to share his home with Hiei, to be doing something as mundane as taking care of his hair while his boyfriend was in the shower. When he had to sleep alone, the bed felt wrong and empty, colder than it used to. Yeah, he loved him. But how to say it?

He had never told anyone this, but the reason he broke up with Yomi was because he felt like he had no control in the relationship. Yomi would stay out all night with other people, and no matter how many times Kurama tried to get him to do otherwise, nothing changed. So he'd ended it.

But Hiei was not the type who could be controlled. He was just as headstrong as Kurama himself, and seemed to have just as many secrets. The truth of the matter was that Hiei had gotten closer to him than anyone before. Kurama was intimate with him time and time again and didn't run like he usually did. That had to mean something. Maybe it meant that it was okay to let some of his famous control slip. Hiei certainly did him the courtesy of mellowing when he was with Kurama; perhaps it was time to return the favor.

The redhead was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening, and Hiei entering the bedroom. He was wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else.

Kurama met his eyes in the mirror and smiled. "How tired are you exactly?" he wanted to know.

Hiei shrugged. "Pretty tired."

"Too tired to talk?"

The smaller man tilted his head. "About what?"

Kurama took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology and perhaps and explanation."

That caught Hiei's attention. "Okay."

Hiei got into the bed and watched his lover set the brush down and join him. Once they were both comfortable, Hiei reached for Kurama, only to have him move away.

"Your touch clouds my judgment." the redhead admitted. "I need to have a clear head for this."

The brunette frowned, but scooted father away from him. "So talk." he said.

A full five minutes went by while Kurama tried to organize his thoughts. Then he realized that that was just another way of him trying to seize control of the situation, so he just started.

"When I was younger, I got bullied a lot." he began. "I was younger than the other kids, smaller." he chuckled. "And I looked a bit like a girl. The actual girls in my grade loved me. But most of the boys wanted me gone. When I was thirteen, I befriended Yusuke, and through him, Kuwabara. For the first time I had friends who weren't just using me to help them pass their classes, though I did spend a fair amount of time helping those two with their homework. As I'm sure you can imagine, Yusuke and Kuwabara were well known for their penchant for…violence. That took some of the heat off of me for a while."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're in love with one of those idiots?" Hiei asked, only half kidding.

Kurama chuckled again. "Hardly. I actually have no idea where I am going with this, but let me continue. As I said, some of the heat was taken off of me, but not all. There was one student in particular who hated me. His name was Kaitou. He was a bully, but he was also very smart. I still beat him in every exam though, and it made him furious. So he started taunting me, calling me names and telling me that Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't really want a weakling for a friend, they just wanted to pass their classes. Having never had friends before, I couldn't say if this were true or not. Kaitou started beating me up regularly. He said that every time I got a higher grade than he did, he was going to make me suffer."

"So you let your grades drop?"

The redhead laughed bitterly. "Certainly not. I am a proud, opportunistic creature by nature, Hiei. If I was going to get into the school I wanted to go to with a full scholarship, I couldn't afford to give in. So I took the beatings. Eventually, Yusuke noticed something was up. He saw the bruises on me. At first he thought that my mother's new boyfriend was the one responsible, but I assured him that was not the case. Finally, he and Kuwabara followed me after school and saw Kaitou kicking me in the stomach. They intervened and patched me up. After that, they introduced me to Genkai who trained me to be able to fight for myself.

"I suppose the point in telling you all this, other than full disclosure, is that from that moment on, I vowed that I would never lose control of a situation. I would always be three steps ahead, never letting anyone get the better of me. And it worked, until I met you."

"What did I do?" Hiei demanded.

"Nothing. And yet everything." Kurama responded. "But never what I expected. I can usually put most people I encounter into a neat little box and deal with them accordingly. You, however, seemed to fit nowhere. But I was still convinced that I had the upper hand. When you said you loved me though…I hadn't planned for that. Not then. It was unexpected, and to be honest I was a little scared. How could we be together if you were constantly catching me off guard? When I couldn't plan ahead for how to interact with you? Today I realized something though. I realized that at some point I stopped calculating _how_ to be with you and just started _being_ with you. I threw my shields back up then, and retreated from the idea of loving you. Love isn't something I can control. Genaki's words today made me see that. Make no mistake that I _am_ in love with you, Hiei. And as of this moment, I am done hiding from it."

Once the words had left his lips, Kurama felt lighter, more free. He didn't have to spend time figuring out what needed to come next; he could just let it happen.

The silence stretched on for a bit as Hiei digested what he was just told. "I was raped." he said suddenly. "That's the only word for it. While I was traveling, this bastard named Karasu took advantage of me. He drugged me, blackmailed me, and used me for his pleasure. In the end, I killed him. I didn't know what else to do. I've never regretted it, and I've never told anyone else."

"Oh, Hiei." Kurama whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Hiei shrugged. "Everyone always wonders why I'm so closed off. Well that's why. For years after, I never trusted anyone. Anyone I let close to me could be another Karasu just waiting to hurt me. I withdrew from my sister, because I knew she could sense that something was wrong, and I couldn't tell her what it was. Do you know why I slept with you that first night?"

Kurama shook his head.

"Because it had been years since I had been touched by another person. I hid from all of them. When I saw you at the Wandering Rose, I could see in your eyes that you were hiding too. I saw you as an opportunity. I could touch and be touched by someone who was as well versed in avoidance as I was and then get on with my life. You were the first person since Karasu that I had been with. I think that asshole had me conditioned to expect sex to be rough and hard all the time. But you were so soft and gentle. You were shielded like me, but you were so…beautiful. I knew I had to keep you. All my life, I had never gotten anything that I wanted without having to fight or kill for it. But I wanted you, and there you were. Time went by, and you were still there. And I was still there. I thought that after we got closer I would run, afraid of what you might do to me. But I was never afraid. That's when I knew I loved you."

Kurama was stunned. That was the most Hiei had ever spoken to him at one time. He could feel the energy of this moment. Both of them were laid bare before the other. Each admitting their own faults and troubled pasts, knowing that the other might balk, might not be able to deal and would leave. Hoping they wouldn't.

Deciding that it was his turn to take a leap, Kurama pulled the smaller man into his arms. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I love you, Hiei. I love you."

The dam broke for Hiei then, and he let himself sob quietly into Kurama's chest. Not once since he had killed the man so long ago, had Hiei let himself grieve for the loss of his innocence. Karasu had turned him into something twisted and ugly in his mind, but Kurama, like the skilled gardener that he was, had trimmed all that back, letting the new growth come through.

He cried until he was empty, and the whole time Kurama's arms were around him. His soft voice whispering soothing promises, until finally he was done.

"I love you." Hiei said.

"I love you too."

It was perfect. Call and response. In that moment, Hiei realized how much he had been wanting to hear it said back. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this." he said.

Kurama laughed then. And it was a true laugh. "I wouldn't dream of it." he kissed the other man on the head. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Hiei reached up and grabbed a handful of Kurama's hair. He pulled, bringing the redhead closer to him, and causing him to cry out. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." he whispered harshly. He kissed him hard, enjoying the whimpering noises that his boyfriend was making.

When they came up for air, Kurama's cheeks were red. "This is going to change everything, isn't it?" he asked.

Hiei yawned. "Probably. You gonna hide from it?"

"I won't if you won't." Kurama replied, snuggling closer to the man he loved.


	17. Watching

Being in love with someone you considered a lover was a completely new experience for Kurama. Truthfully, he had never been in love, so everything was new. But he adored learning, so he considered it a win-win situation. He said as much to Yusuke over lunch.

" _Hiei_ loves _you_!" the raven haired detective asked incredulously.

Kurama frowned. "I think I'm offended."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "It's not that. It's not you." he said. "I'm just surprised the shrimp would admit it. We are talking about the same Hiei, right? Tiny, red eyes, looks like an emo kid?"

"Did you think we were just having a fling, Yusuke?" Kurama wanted to know.

"I guess not. You aren't really the type to do that."

"Neither is Hiei."

"So you love him, and he loves you." Yusuke sat back in his chair. "Well, congratulations then. I just have one question."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, and the other man knew him well enough to take that as a signal to continue.

"Who's on top?"

An emerald glare was his only answer.

"I guess I could just ask Hiei." the detective continued.

"You could." Kurama agreed. "But he'd more than likely try to kill you, and I do occasionally enjoy having you around, so I wouldn't recommend it."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kurama found himself driving in the direction of the dojo where Hiei worked. He had been tending to the plants at the Wandering Rose when he realized that though Hiei spent many of his days off hanging out at the shop, Kurama had never been to see Hiei while he was working.

He knew that this one was this one of the days when the smaller man had to work late, so he plugged the address into his GPS and drove out there.

The first thing he saw when he entered the dojo was Hiei in the middle of a ring with his sword in his hand. Across from him was Touya who had catered Yukina's wedding. He had adopted a defensive stance and was watching Hiei with narrowed eyes.

So fast that Kurama almost didn't see it, Hiei rushed forward. Touya barely managed to get his own sword up in time to deflect the blow. He was taller than Hiei by about only three inches, but even that could be worked to his advantage, as the pale haired man proved by bearing down on the smaller man until he broke away.

They circled each other, and then Hiei went in again. This time faster. He slashed and ducked Touya swings, executing a perfect back flip to get himself out of range. With determination glittering in his eyes, he waited, this time letting his opponent be on the offensive.

It didn't do much good, for every blow Touya tried to land on him was expertly parried and blocked.

This back and forth continued, and Kurama realized it was for the benefit of the cluster of wide eyed teenagers that were at the edge of the ring.

"Kita." Hiei asked as he deftly clashed his sword with Touya's. "What do you do when your opponent seems to have no unguarded points?"

A tall girl in the back cringed, but thought about it. "You make one." she replied.

"Exactly." Hiei used his lack of height to _his_ advantage. He ducked down and used his foot to sweep Touya legs out from under him. As the other man tried to regain his balance, Hiei hooked his sword around Touya's, yanking it from his hand. He flipped the blade into the air, then caught it.

The pale haired man gave the shorter man a wry grin and bowed. "Usually once you are weaponless the match is over." he remarked. "Unless you are very skilled at hand to hand combat, you are not going to beat an opponent with two weapons."

"In real life though, you won't always have the option of conceding." Hiei added. "In that case, you want to keep fighting. Chances are the person who took your weapon is not going to be skilled enough to use both of them. If you can get it back, then you'll be back on equal footing."

Mukuro pushed off from the wall that she had been leaning against and walked to the middle of the room. "Alright, that's all for today. Hit the showers." The students dispersed, and the woman looked over at Kurama. "Enjoy the show?" she asked.

"Your employees are very impressive." the redhead replied. He wasn't sure how he felt about this woman yet. She had told him that she wanted what was his, and for all he was usually a nice guy, Kurama had a possessive streak.

"They wouldn't be mine if they weren't. I tolerate nothing less than the best." Mukuro returned. She looked at Hiei and Touya. "Good job, you two. Hiei, clock out before you go into La La Lover Land please. I don't pay for that."

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and walked over to Kurama. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Kurama shrugged. "I realized that while you had seen me prune many a rosebush, I had never seen you at work. Curiosity won out."

Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes. "You know what they say about curiosity." he said. He motioned for his boyfriend to follow him back to the employee locker rooms.

A smirk brightened Kurama's face. "Ah, but there is nothing remotely feline about me, Hiei."

The swordsman shook his head and changed out of his uniform quickly. "Are we doing anything tonight?" he asked as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head.

Kurama shrugged elegantly. "There are no plans. Though I _should_ take you shopping. There are other colors in the spectrum besides black, you know. And why do you ask? Is there something you want to do?"

Hiei was quiet for a moment as he gathered his things.

"Hiei?"

"No. Never mind." he said finally. "I rode my bike here, so I should take it home."

Kurama nodded, a little confused. "Of course. I need to go to my apartment anyway. I'll see you…" he trailed off, leaving the blank for Hiei to fill. But the shorter man just nodded distractedly.

He kissed Kurama on the lips and watched him leave. He knew that the redhead loved him. There was something in this green eyes that said it now. And he did have something he wanted to do. He was just…scared. Which was stupid because what more did he really have to hide?

Knowing that if he tried, he could get to the redhead's apartment before he did, Hiei hurried out.

* * *

Kurama drove to his apartment slowly. He knew that Hiei was hiding something from him. As much as he wanted to call him on it, he knew that it would be slightly hypocritical.

He pulled into his parking space and was surprised to see Hiei next to it on his motorcycle.

The redhead turned off his car and got out. He leaned against the side of his Toyota and leveled a stare at his boyfriend.

Hiei fidgeted, then growled at himself and stopped. "Hi." he said cautiously.

"Hello."

"I lied earlier."

Kurama just raised an eyebrow, letting him know that he was well aware of that.

"I met your mother." Hiei tried again.

"You did."

"She…liked me?"

"She did." Kurama replied with a frown. "You can just say whatever it is, Hiei."

"My mother can't like you."

That caught the gardener off guard. He assumed from her absence at Yukina's wedding, that Hiei's mother was either dead or being shunned. Considering the life that her son had been forced to lead, he privately hoped it was the former.

"Hiei…"

The shorter man shook his head. "I want you to meet her."

"She's alive then?"

Another shake of the head. "No. But…there's a place. Where she was buried. I go there sometimes and I thought…" Hiei trailed off.

Kurama pushed away from the car and offered his hand to the other man. "Of course I will." he replied to the unasked request. "That's what you wanted to do tonight?"

"Or some other night." Hiei said quickly. "Whenever. She's not going anywhere."

"Let's go inside then. I'm cold." Kurama pulled his boyfriend from the motorcycle and together they went up to his apartment. Even though he knew what had to have been the worst parts of Hiei's life, he wasn't exactly sure of what all had gone on his childhood. From what he could gather, Yukina was raised by Rui, and Hiei had been raised by the foster care system. It didn't sound like their mother had died in childbirth, but then why didn't she raise her children? Kurama worked to push down the inclination to ask.

He busied himself making a pot of tea while Hiei went into the bedroom to stare out the window. It was what he did when he was feeling distressed. Kurama followed him in after a while.

"Talk to me." he said.

"I didn't want you to come with me, at first." Hiei replied automatically. "You have a mother who loves you and accepts you. I didn't think you could understand."

"Abandonment?" Kurama asked softly, hedging a guess.

"No. Why I…why I care for her in spite of it."

Ah. That made sense. "It's true." Kurama responded. "I have a hard time understanding why people do things when there is no direct benefit. Selflessness does not come naturally to me. But I have a bit of a soft spot for mothers. Also, what you feel for yours is none of my business, Hiei. If you want me to come with you to see her, I will. If not, then I won't."

"And you won't be angry?"

The redhead chuckled. "You've never seen me truly angry, have you? No. I won't be angry."

Hiei nodded. "I want you to come."

"Then I will. Tonight?"

"No." the shorter man said. "Maybe this weekend? There are other things I would show you while we're there."

Kurama smiled and pulled his lover to him. "Sounds perfect." he said.

Hiei tensed in the hug, and then relaxed, like he always did, and now Kurama wondered if it was because he was never hugged as a child. "I love you." he reminded him.

The little brunette smiled. "Yes, I know."

Kurama laughed. "So it seems that we're back to me making all the mushy statements."

Hiei shrugged. "I've already said it more times that you have."

"Well then I must do something to tip the scales back in my favor. In addition to being a curious thing, I also hate to lose." With that he bore Hiei down to the bed single minded in his goal until the whistling of the kettle broke them apart. And really, it was only the displeasure he would feel if his apartment burned down, that spurred Kurama to move. Otherwise, he was quite content.


	18. Bargaining

Kurama sat in his customary position on Hiei's bed, back straight, legs folded, and watched as his boyfriend got dressed. His head was tilted to the side, as he waited for something.

Hiei could tell he was waiting. There was something about the redhead's expression that made him pretty sure that once whatever Kurama was anticipating was confirmed, it would turn out fairly badly for him. So he slid his closet door open minutely and reached inside.

"I'm surprised you hang all of your clothes." Kurama said suddenly.

Hiei looked back in surprise and glared. "What, you thought they would be all over the floor? Just because I don't spend an hour brushing my hair to a 'lustrous sheen' doesn't mean I don't have pride in my appearance."

The redhead grinned. "I do _not_ spend an hour on my hair, Hiei, though I am glad you noticed the shine. And I never said you didn't have pride. You always just struck me as a folded clothes in the dresser kind of guy."

Hiei turned back around and muttered something under his breath.

"I didn't quite catch that." Kurama said.

"Yukina suggested this." the little brunette enunciated. "I have no patience for ironing, so this keeps the clothes from getting too wrinkled." he pushed the closet door open wider. "See?"

Alert green eyes scanned the contents of Hiei's closet, and unfortunately for him, Hiei missed the flare of triumph that lit them. "I do see." Kurama said slowly. "Hiei…remember Yusuke's New Years Eve party?"

The other man frowned. "Yeah. You got smashed, and I had to drag your heavy ass home. What about it?"

Kurama shot him a half hearted glare. "I'll pretend you didn't just say that, shorty." he replied, allowing a smile to assure Hiei he was teasing. "You made me a promise that night."

Hiei cringed. "I did?"

"You did. I'm willing to bet that you thought I had forgotten, or that I would be too drunk to remember. I have an impeccable memory, though, even in the face of alcohol."

"Is there anything about you that is not impeccable?" Hiei snapped.

Kurama just smiled serenely. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, as I recall, you promised to sing karaoke with me if I could soberly tell you that I loved you. Since then, I think I have said it no less than four times. I believe the conclusion is obvious."

"Kurama." the swordsman began.

The redhead waved a hand, cutting him off. "I know that you would probably rather be stabbed repeatedly by Touya than sing in public, so I propose a deal."

"A deal?"

Kurama nodded, and Hiei was worried. It was rare that his boyfriend allowed himself to get anything less than what he wanted. But it seemed that he was taking the discomfort of the man he loved into consideration. What Hiei couldn't decide was if this was all just a ploy to get him to do something else, or if Kurama was being genuine.

"What is it then?" Hiei asked.

There was that flare of triumph again. "I will consider your promise fulfilled if you let me take you shopping."

Yep, definitely a ploy. "I don't need to go shopping, Kurama." Hiei tried.

The gardener scoffed. "The hell you don't." He slid gracefully off the bed and walked to the open closet. He began flicking through the clothes. "Black shit, black shirt, black shirt, white shirt, black shirt, black shirt, gray shirt, _faded_ black shirt, black shirt, black shirt. _Red_ shirt, let's hear it for variety. Black shirt, black shirt, black shirt, black shirt, black shirt, and work uniforms. I think this speaks for itself, Hiei."

"So? I like black."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "No one _likes_ black, Hiei. They default to it. Black is a color that is meant to make some statement."

"Don't all colors do that?" Hiei asked, confused.

"In a way." Kurama allowed. "I suppose what I mean is that black makes an anti-statement. It allows people's eyes to slide over you. Black is for hiding."

"I'm not hiding."

"Maybe not purposefully. But a wardrobe like this ensures that you will never be noticed."

Hiei shrugged. " _You_ noticed me."

"Yes, well. I have an eye." Kurama said with a smile. He sighed. "Hiei, please don't think I am trying to change you. I love you just the way you are, black clothes and all. I just…" he stopped and sighed again. "Well to be honest, I'm just bored, and I like shopping. But…I also want you to feel good about yourself. The clothes make the man and all that."

The shorter man stared up at his boyfriend. "Wow, this is the only time I've ever heard you sound so stereotypically gay."

"Hiiieiii." Kurama whined.

The raven haired man closed his eyes. "Okay." he said. "For you. But I'm only buying one shirt."

"Three." The redhead bargained.

"One."

"Two."

"Fine. Two." Hiei agreed. "And nothing too bright." He eyed the fall of scarlet hair. "You've got that covered enough for the both of us."

* * *

Kurama pulled into a parking space at the local mall and turned his car off. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Hiei who was glowering at the whole building. "You are aware that you are well within your rights to refuse to do this, right?" he said.

Hiei nodded. "I know." he opened his car door and got out. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

The redhead locked the car and led the way into the mall with a small smile on his face. He gave Hiei a once over, quickly determining size. "Where should we start?" he asked.

Hiei shrugged. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"No, I'm here to make sure you actually buy something." Kurama corrected. "Where do you usually get your clothes?"

"At Seiyu?" the other man admitted.

Kurama flinched. "You should be so grateful for me." he said. "Come on. Let's start upstairs."

Hiei dutifully followed the redhead to the escalator and into the first store. Kurama wasted no time diving into the racks. He seemed to have a method to his madness, and Hiei soon realized that he wasn't going to have to do much work on this trip, so he relaxed.

Kurama would select a shirt, look it over with a critical eye, hold it up to Hiei, and then either replace it, or sling it over his arm.

Gratefully, the ones he rejected greatly outnumbered the ones that were added to the pile over his arm. Kurama also seemed to be obeying the color rule as well. After about half an hour, the redhead pushed the pile at Hiei.

"Try these on." he said.

The shorter man grimaced, but headed back to the dressing rooms. "I'm not doing that stupid thing where you come out wearing every different outfit." he warned. "I'll pick the ones I like."

Kurama laughed. "I figured as much." he sat down in the conveniently placed chair as Hiei disappeared behind the curtain. Without even moving, he picked out a few things that he wanted to get for himself while he waited.

Hiei emerged a few minutes later wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt. It fit well, not too tight, but tight enough to show off the definition in the dark haired man's folded arms.

"Well?" he asked curtly.

The redhead nodded. "Good choice. Did none of the others work?"

"One other." he said. "Which I believe puts me at my limit."

"It does indeed." Kurama replied. "I'm going to get a couple things for myself. Just leave the stuff you don't want in there, and I'll meet you at the door once we've paid."

Kurama gathered a yellow short sleeved button down shirt, a black vest, and a cream colored jacket in a smooth buttery leather and headed to the register. He was just in time to see the cashier put something green into Hiei's bag. His natural curiosity peaked.

He paid for his purchases and then met his boyfriend.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "At least it didn't take long."

Deciding to try something he had been curious about, Kurama slipped his hand into Hiei's as they walked. He felt red eyes slant in his direction, but his hand stayed tucked into Hiei's. Kurama smiled.

"What are we doing now?" Hiei wanted to know.

"Ice cream?" Kurama suggested.

* * *

The redhead would have never suspected that his boyfriend had such a sweet tooth. He himself had selected a medium size cup of sherbet at the ice cream place the mall's food court had. Hiei had come over to their table clutching a massive waffle cone piled high with vanilla and chocolate ice cream with sprinkles.

His glare dared Kurama to make a comment, so the redhead swallowed his laugh and focused on his own treat.

They had been eating in silence when the curiosity got the better of him. "Can I see what else you bought at the store?" he asked innocently.

Hiei's eyes were guarded, but he nodded.

Kurama grabbed the bag and rifled through it. The blue shirt was in there, as well as a dark brown leather jacket that Kurama knew would look good on the other man. At the bottom of the bag was a bright green t-shirt made out of soft organic cotton.

He had to admit that the shade would be good on Hiei, but he was puzzled. "What made you choose the green one?"

The little brunette averted his gaze. "I like green." he muttered.

Kurama frowned. He was fairly certain that there wasn't one green thing in Hiei's wardrobe or décor. "Since when?" he asked.

"Since you." Hiei whispered, more to his ice cream than to Kurama.

The gardener was still confused. He, of course had a penchant for green things. It was only to be expected since plants consumed a good portion of his life. Plants were green, he had green decorations at his apartment, his eyes were…It clicked then.

He smiled brilliantly. There was a smear of chocolate ice cream near Hiei's mouth, and Kurama leaned across the table and cleaned it with a swipe of his tongue.

Hiei tried to glare at him, but just ended up blushing.

"You know," Kurama remarked. "I've always wondered just how roomy these mall dressing rooms are. I'm sure they can fit two people, but what could those two people do in one of them?"

The swordsman gave his boyfriend a look. "No." he said quickly.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"I am." Hiei replied. "But I'm no exhibitionist. I also have no desire to get arrested for indecent exposure."

Kurama pouted a little. "You're no fun."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I think that you have gotten your way enough for one day, Kurama."


End file.
